Valientes y grises
by Miss Girasol
Summary: Había que ser valiente para enamorarse en esos días grises... ¿Confiarías en alguien en quien nadie confía? Esta historia tiene lugar en el sexto año. Cuando Hermione ve algo que no tendría que haber visto todo se vuelve más complicado, con consecuencias que nadie esperaba.
1. El momento justo

**NT: Hola a todos. Bueno, esta es una historia que llevo queriendo escribir desde hace tiempo. De hecho hice un intento el año pasado o el anterior, pero no me gustó el resultado. Le he dado un giro y ahora creo que puede llevar el rumbo que quería en un principio. Tengo algunas ideas claras y otras abstractas, así que tampoco sé la longitud que vaya a tener el fic. Intentaré hacerlo lo más ameno posible. Ruego tengan paciencia entre estos dos, pues son personajes difíciles, sobre todo Snape. No quiero arriesgarme y correr y crear situaciones que realmente no ocurrirían. Ellos son como son y necesitan tomarse su tiempo.**

**Ya termino, espero que disfruten este capítulo piloto. **

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, escribo sin ánimo de lucro, solo el argumento es mío.**

**Aquí les dejo con la historia.**

"_Tiempos oscuros se acercan"__._

Para desgracia de todos, ese rumor tan verdadero había hecho florecer un comprensible miedo entre los miembros de la comunidad mágica, que comenzaban a percibir la oscuridad escondida en las esquinas. Los periódicos sensacionalistas no parecían encontrar un tema más interesante y bombardeaban la negativa de los políticos con titulares provocadores pero no muy alejados de la realidad.

"_Lord Voldemort ha vuelto"._

Hermione Granger torcía la boca preocupada mientras leía _El profeta_ a la hora del desayuno.

-No entiendo por qué lees todos los días el periódico, 'Mione. Siempre dice lo mismo...

-Me gusta estar informada Ronald, eso es todo.-La chica lo miró con una pizca de irritación, observando como este se llevaba una buena cantidad de huevos revueltos a la boca.

-¿Siempre tienes que comer así?

-Me gusta estar bien alimentado Hermione, eso es todo.

Hermione afiló la mirada y depositó el periódico en la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal.

-Eres idiota Ron.-El pelirrojo le sonrió burlonamente y luego volvió a centrarse en los huevos revueltos.

La castaña resopló molesta y apoyó la mejilla en su mano derecha, analizando sus posibilidades para el desayuno. ¿Tostadas y zumo, o tortitas? Tostadas y zumo definitivamente. Hermione hizo volar dos tostadas hasta su plato mientras el zumo se vertía en su copa dorada. Bebió el líquido con avidez y casi se atraganta cuando vio a Luna Lovegood disfrazada de león.

-...'Mione.

-¿Eh?

-Te preguntábamos que qué te parecía.

-Lo siento Harry, no os estaba prestando atención-explicó mientras lanzaba una última mirada furtiva a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Hablábamos de Snape.

Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada. -¿Otra vez? Ya sabéis lo que opino del tema.

-Pero Hermione, ¿no lo ves? Últimamente ha estado faltando, y no solo a las comidas.

-Puede que se encuentre mal.-Mordió una de las tostadas.

-¡Vamos Hermione! Tú no eres tonta...No digas que no sospechas algo.

-Si Dumbledore confía en él...-su amigo no la dejó terminar la frase.

-No nos importa lo que Dumbledore piense sobre él. Ron y yo hemos estado hablando y las piezas encajan. Estoy seguro de que Snape es un mort...-la Gryffindor se levantó a medias de su asiento y alargó la mano para taparle la boca a Harry.

-Creo que este no es el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento para hablar de algo así-le regañó malhumorada.

-En eso Hermione tiene razón, Harry.

El rostro de la castaña se tensó al ver pasar una silueta negra por el pasillo. Ron y Harry se voltearon de inmediato, clavando la mirada en la espalda de Snape. Este se acercó a la mesa de profesores, le susurró algo al oído a Dumbledore, y volvió a salir del Gran Comedor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y una brisa fresca se extendía por todo el campo de Quidditch. Ambos equipos, Gryffindor y Slytherin, se preparaban para el partido, el primero de la temporada. Ron Weasley se encontraba realmente nervioso. Su piel lechosa había adquirido un color amarillento, las náuseas iban y venían. Era su primera vez como guardián y sabía que tenía que hacerlo bien si no quería ser odiado por todos sus compañeros.

-Toma Ron, te he conseguido estas algas, son tranquilizantes-Neville Longbottom le extendió unas plantas de aspecto viscoso que desprendían un alarmante olor a marisco.

-¡Ni loco voy a tragarme esto Neville! ¡Prefiero vomitar en medio del campo!

-Yo que tú me tomaría las algas Weasley-le gritó Angelina con la cabeza metida en el armario de los guantes, apoyando las manos en las puertas del mueble.

Ron miró a Harry y a sus hermanos esperando una respuesta, pero cada uno parecía pensar una cosa distinta. Fred y George le instaban a que se tragara aquellas cosas viscosas mientras que Harry simplemente miraba las plantas con asco. Finalmente cortó una de las algas, abrió la boca y, sin mucha convicción, comenzó a acercársela a la boca.

-Creo que esto sería mejor Ron.-Hermione le apretó amablemente el hombro para que se girara-Siento llegar tarde, supuse que estarías muy nervioso y pensé que te vendría bien algo así.-Metió la mano en su pequeño bolso de cuero marrón y sacó una botellita de tamaño mediano.

-Dime que no son algas, por favor.-La castaña sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Es una infusión de manzanilla y miel, un remedio muggle.

El pelirrojo le robó de las manos la botellita y sin pensarlo dos veces bebió el dulce líquido de un trago.

-Tardará unos minutos en hacerte efecto.

-No sé qué haría sin ti, 'Mione-le confesó con aire desesperado. Hermione se ruborizó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa agradecida.

Después de eso se despidió de los chicos y buscó asiento en una de las gradas más altas del estadio, justo en frente de las reservadas para la casa Slytherin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las pelotas volaban a su antojo y los jugadores se movían con destreza, concentrados en su misión. Solo Ron dudaba en sus movimientos. La presión se dibujaba en su cara.

Hermione empezó a morderse el labio cuando vio a una cazadora de Slytherin acercándose a los aros. Entrelazó sus manos y las apretó, pidiéndole a Merlín que Ron fuera capaz de atrapar la quaffle. Y cuando la tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, las gradas rojas y doradas explotaron en aplausos en honor a su nuevo guardián.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todas las casas, a excepción de Slytherin, celebraban en el estadio la victoria de los leones. Sus compañeros de equipo manteaban a Ron, que parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Hermione y Harry lo observaban entre orgullosos y divertidos, esperando a que dejaran al pelirrojo en el suelo para felicitarlo.

Sin embargo, Lavender Brown fue más rápida, y entre risas y comentarios sobre el partido avanzó hasta Weasley, le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le plantó un beso de esos que no se olvidan fácilmente. El silencio se hizo durante unos segundos para luego dejar paso a una oleada de silbidos y más risas; los Gryffindor aprobaban aquello.

La expresión de complicidad de Harry se borró al ver la cara de Hermione. Ella casi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era como si su cerebro no procesara la información, como si el tiempo se hubiera parado y aquella imagen fuera permanente. Se mantuvo serena, esperando a que aquel espectáculo terminara. Deseaba con toda su alma que en cualquier momento Ron la apartara y le diera a entender que no le correspondía, pero eso nunca pasó.

La chica por fin despertó del trance al notar la mano de Harry en su hombro. Lo miró sobresaltada, y al ver la mueca de pena de su mejor amigo sintió un millón de lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Harry la tomó de la mano y ambos desaparecieron a paso ligero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los alrededores de la cabaña de Hagrid estaban desiertos, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el _cri-cri_ de los grillos. Hacía tiempo que Hermione había dejado de llorar, pero de vez en cuando tenía que luchar para contenerse. No hacía más que repetirse que no tenía motivos, que Ron no era nada suyo, que todo era una tontería. Pero por otro lado se sentía traicionada; debía admitir que se había hecho ilusiones, que le había parecido ver algo similar en los ojos azules del pelirrojo al brillo que había en los suyos cuando ella lo miraba.

-Hermione...lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes Harry-se levantó de improvisto, librándose de forma un poco brusca del abrazo de su amigo.-Está todo bien. -¿Te importaría dejarme sola?

-Pero Hermione, se está haciendo tarde y casi ha oscurecido...

-Por favor Harry, solo será un momento.

Finalmente aceptó y tras insistirle una vez más que tuviera cuidado, se marchó.

La Gryffindor se frotó los ojos, aún húmedos, con la manga del jersey. Se acomodó el pelo detrás de las orejas y volvió a sentarse en los escalones. Miró hacia atrás, observando la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría tomar una de las no-tan-malas tazas de té que el guardabosque preparaba. Sonrió tristemente ante tan tonto pensamiento y luego volvió a mirar al frente.

El bosque prohibido de noche no era más que una maraña de árboles y arbustos silenciosos, por lo que los ojos de la castaña chispearon cuando algo se movió entre la maleza. Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en pie y sacó su varita.

El movimiento cada vez era mayor. Se escondió un poco por uno de los lados de la cabaña, sin perder de vista aquellos arbustos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que una figura humana hizo aparición. La chica se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito cuando vio el uniforme de mortífago. Esté cayó de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara para quitarse la máscara. Hermione forzó la vista pero –_Maldición_- todo estaba demasiado oscuro para verle la cara, aunque sí pudo ver como se desplomaba del todo, inconsciente, en el suelo.

Hermione estaba congelada y a pesar de ello el corazón le latía desmesuradamente. Su cabeza empezó a trabajar muy rápido, haciendo conexiones y analizando la situación, pero nada estaba claro, solo veía millones de interrogantes. Sin saber muy bien por qué se acercó a aquel hombre, con pasos lentos, temerosos, apretando fuerte la varita. Tenía que verle la cara.

-No puede ser…-la nariz ganchuda de Snape estaba apretada contra la hierba, tiñéndola de sangre.

Aquello parecía una broma del destino, simplemente no podía ser. **No** podía ser. Hermione cerró los ojos un momento para intentar calmarse, respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. Volteó el cuerpo de Snape con cuidado hasta ponerlo bocarriba y alumbró con la varita. Se mordió el labio al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de una herida en el costado.

-Todo va estar bien, todo va a estar bien...-susurraba nerviosa mientras desabrochaba con ritmo frenético los muchos botones de la levita. Contuvo una arcada al ver la profundidad de la herida y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas conjuró un _patronus_.

-¡Avisa al profesor Dumbledore, deprisa!- Bajó la mirada hasta la herida otra vez, la sangre salía a borbotones. –Tengo que hacer algo. _Ya._

Se quitó el jersey y luego la camisa. Temblando de frío rasgó la tela blanca de la blusa y le vendó el costado. Cuando terminó apretó los dedos contra la herida e hizo presión, esperando impacientemente a que el director llegara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esperaba sentada en la enfermería, tras una cortina que la separaba de Snape, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall y Madame Pomfrey.

Todo había pasado muy rápido: la expresión seria del director, la sorpresa de Mcgonagall y la familiaridad de Madame Pomfrey cuando llegaron al castillo. Necesitaba respuestas, pero sabía que nada de lo que le dijeran iba a gustarle.

-Señorita Granger-le habló Mcgonagall sobresaltándola. La chica se levantó de la silla y trató de alisarse la falda con las manos.

-Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿cómo está el profesor Snape?-La jefa de su casa arrugó el ceño un poco y se masajeó los párpados antes de contestar. -Severus se recuperará...

-Yo...la verdad es que...

-No diga nada, tendrá tiempo para hablar mañana. Por favor retírese y no cuente a nadie nada de lo sucedido esta noche. Estoy segura de que se muere por darse una ducha y descansar.

Hermione aceptó de mala gana la respuesta de Mcgonagall. Si estaba segura de algo, era que esa no noche no podría descansar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando llegó a su sala común los Gryffindor seguían celebrando la victoria. Todos hablaban con todos, gritaban, cantaban, reían...

La joven bruja buscó a sus amigos con los ojos, apretando los puños para evitar que las manos le temblaran. Harry hablaba con Seamus y Dean, Ginny estaba reunida con un gran grupo de chicas teniendo lo que parecía ser un interesante intercambio de chismes, y Ron y Lavender estaban sentados en un sofá intercambiando risas tontas y empalagosos besos. Apartó rápido la mirada, todo le daba vueltas y sentía que no tenía tiempo para llorar por un amor no correspondido cuando la imagen de Snape cayendo de rodillas la perseguía. Casi podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre y la marca tenebrosa se le aparecía dibujada en el antebrazo de su profesor.

Se estaba mareando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Snape despertó el sol aún no había salido. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y unas grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos. Quería moverse, pero un gran dolor proveniente del costado se lo complicaba. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se extrañó al no ver las paredes oscuras de su habitación. _La enfermería__._ ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Solo recordaba la maldita e insoportable risa de Bellatrix, el destello de un conjuro afilado... Y unos ojos marrones, unos ansiosos ojos marrones.

Escuchó unos pasos y no pudo evitar ponerse en guardia. Madame Pomfrey lo examinó por unos segundos y luego le tendió un vaso con un líquido azul.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Severus?

El mago se tomó de un trago el amargo líquido y arrugó el ceño a modo de respuesta. -¿Qué hago aquí?

-Te trajimos aquí anoche. Al parecer regresaste muy mal de...-la enfermera no pudo (o no quiso) terminar la frase.

Snape miró hacia abajo, hacia le venda que le cubría medio torso, y luego a la silla donde una camisa con el escudo de Gryffindor reposaba, empapada en sangre. El pocionista miró confundido y alarmado a Poppy, esperando una respuesta coherente.

-Si ella no te hubiera encontrado…ahora estarías muerto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No hacía más que mover las piernas nerviosamente debajo del pupitre. Harry le había preguntado varias veces si le sucedía algo, y ella tan solo negaba con la cabeza e intentaba centrarse en la explicación del profesor Flitwick sobre encantamientos avanzados.

Cuando terminó la clase recogió sus cosas con muchísima más prisa de lo normal, queriendo huir de todo y de todos. Necesitaba ya esas respuestas...o no. Paró en seco delante de la enfermería. ¿Seguiría él allí? Recordó su herida, la sangre, la máscara... Se acercó al marco de la puerta y apoyó la mano en la madera, inclinándose un poco, curiosa.

-Señorita Granger, ¿qué hace aquí? El profesor Snape se fue esta mañana temprano.

Madame Pomfrey pasó por su lado y entró en la enfermería. Al cabo de unos segundos se dio la vuelta por si Hermione la seguía.

-Entre, entre. Sabía que volvería por aquí. Le he guardado su camisa, aunque no sé si lo querrá después de todo...

La castaña cogió con sorpresa interiorizada la camisa, evidentemente ya no lo quería, casi le producía náuseas, pero terminó aceptándola, quién sabe por qué.

-¿Cómo está él?-La pregunta salió de su boca sin pedir permiso, ni siquiera estaba segura de si debía preocuparse por su salud.

-Le diré la verdad señorita Granger, no fue nada leve. De hecho, si hubiera pasado más tiempo, si usted no lo hubiera encontrado, ahora estaría muerto.

La chica centró su mirada en el suelo, sin saber qué pensar, sintiendo una punzada de alivio que la hacía sentir culpable.

- El profesor Dumbledore quiere verla en su despacho-la informó a la vez que ordenaba varias botellas y recipientes en uno de los armarios.

-¿Ahora?-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Poppy asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué aquella mujer actuaba como si todo fuera normal? Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y su pulso se aceleró. Tenía miedo de saber qué pasaba, pero ahora era inevitable.

-Una cosa más, ¿podría hacerme el favor de entregarle esto al profesor Snape? Es una poción cicatrizante, tiene que tomársela cada tres horas. Calmará sus dolores.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrió la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore tras escuchar un "adelante" suave.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore.

-Señorita Granger. Tome asiento, por favor.

Echó en falta la sonrisa tranquilizadora del anciano, pareciéndole fría y distante su perfecta cordialidad. Se sentó rígida en una silla en frente del susodicho, y entrelazó las manos bajo la mesa.

-¿Caramelo de limón?

La castaña dibujó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza-No, gracias profesor.

-Bien... ¿por dónde empezar?

-Vi la máscara-espetó la Gryffindor sin esperar, sorprendiendo al director. El mago quedó en silencio, analizando la situación.

-¿Y qué piensa usted?

La pregunta la cogió desprevenida. ¿Que qué pensaba? Lo cierto es que había estado evitando encontrarle respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Pienso que las cosas no son como parecen.

Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos adoptaron un nuevo brillo.

-El profesor Snape trabaja para mí como doble espía.

-¿Do-doble espía?

-Esta es una información muy delicada, señorita Granger. Después de lo sucedido anoche consideré seriamente utilizar un hechizo desmemorizante,-Hermione tragó saliva-pero creo que eso no será necesario...

-Todos estos años...desde la vuelta de Voldemort, él...

-Así es, y si Voldemort llegara a descubrir la posición del profesor Snape, correría grave peligro.

_¿Más del que corrió anoche?_

-No la obligaré a someterse a un juramento inquebrantable, pero por desgracia tendrá que llevar el peso de este secreto sola, hasta que sea conveniente, y ni siquiera Harry o el señor Weasley podrán saber.

Ella lo miró fijamente y asintió, sin poder tantear realmente lo que estaba jurando. El nudo en el estómago se hizo mayor.

-Aprovechando esta situación-continuó diciendo el director-he decidido que reciba un entrenamiento especial. El mismo profesor Snape será su tutor.

-Pero él...

-Será lo antes posible.

**NT: Hasta aquí por ahora. Ya casi tengo terminado el segundo, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo. Posiblemente este haya sido un poco aburrido, pero es el comienzo. Irá mejorando. Gracias por tomaros la molestia de leer.**


	2. Episkey

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Es más cortito que el primero, pero espero que lo disfruten igual. Muchas gracias a RachellGranger por dejar review! Como ves no tardé mucho en actualizar. Ojalá te guste.**

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, solo el argumento es mío.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los corredores de las mazmorras eran más fríos de lo que recordaba. No solía ir mucho por ahí. Aunque pareciera un tópico, cruzarse con alumnos de Slytherin casi nunca era agradable. Sin embargo, en ese momento, prefería toparse con Malfoy y sus amigos que tener que entrar en las habitaciones de Snape. Apretó los puños e hizo acopio de su valentía Gryffindor. Tocó la puerta tres veces; no parecía haber nadie. Hermione se relajó, ya volvería más tarde, o no... Cuando se dio la vuelta un suave "click" acompañó al pomo al tiempo que giraba y dejaba la puerta abierta para que ella pudiera pasar. Entró en la habitación cautelosamente, como si fuera territorio prohibido, o un campo de minas que estallaría ante la más leve presión.

-¿Profesor Snape?

Snape cerró los ojos por el fastidio. "Maldita sea".

-Váyase Granger-su tono frío y severo se expandió por toda la habitación.

La castaña se sintió ofendida, pero no dijo nada ni se movió del sitio. Miró el frasco que Madame Pomfrey le había dado y la dejó encima de una mesa, asegurándose de hacer ruido.

-Como usted quiera-Volvió sobre sus pasos y se marchó de esa cueva oscura.

Una vez hubo salido Granger de la sala, Snape concentró todas sus fuerzas en levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta el salón, donde Granger había estado. Una botella ancha encima de la mesa llamó su atención.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya casi había salido de las mazmorras cuando un pensamiento urgente atravesó su mente: No le había dado las instrucciones a Snape. Se quedó un rato parada en medio del pasillo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Dio la vuelta temerosa y estando al cien por cien segura de que se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se le atragantó el arrojo y sintió ganas de salir corriendo. Snape sabría que era ella porque ni siquiera se dignaba a contestar.

-Profesor Snape, soy Hermione Granger de nuevo. Sé que no quiere verme, pero tengo algo importante que decirle-no había respuesta-, será solo un momento.

Hermione suspiró mientras retorcía las manos. Estaba a punto de llamar otra vez cuando escuchó unos pasos e instintivamente retrocedió. Snape abrió la puerta malhumorado e hizo un ademán para que la chica entrara.

-Que sea rápido Granger.-El aspecto de Snape era horrible. Sintió un pellizco de angustia en el corazón cuando pudo verlo a la luz de la chimenea. Su piel tenía un color casi grisáceo, se le marcaban más que nunca las ojeras y su voz denotaba cansancio infinito.

-Se acaba mi paciencia Granger.

-Lo siento señor-miró al suelo avergonzada-Tiene que tomarse la poción tres veces al día.

-Bien. Váyase.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doble espía"

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Snape. Creyó que una vez que saliera de las mazmorras se sentiría mejor, pero ni el aire fresco de los alrededores borraba esa sensación agobiante que arrastraba desde aquella noche. Nunca había visto a Snape tan…_frágil_. Casi parecía un fantasma, cenizas que se desintegrarían con un viento suave. Ese hombre de hierro, tan poderoso, tan odiado, tan indescifrable, era también humano, y si ella no hubiera estado en aquel lugar en el momento justo también sería un muerto. A pesar de lo que había visto, de lo que las cosas parecían, se sentía aliviada cuando pensaba que estaba vivo.

-¿Reflexionando señorita Granger?-La chica se giró sobresaltada para ver quién le hablaba.

-Sí. Aunque no estoy segura de que me sirva de algo.

-Siento mucho que se vea involucrada en esto.

-No es culpa de nadie.

El director la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna con una expresión amigable y asintió. –Severus tuvo suerte de que fuera usted quien lo encontrara.

-Hoy lo he visto y…

-No se preocupe, ya ha pasado por situaciones como esta varias veces. Se pondrá bien.

Hermione miró a Dumbledore con espanto, con la sangre y la máscara de mortífago bien definidas en su recuerdo.

-Me temo que lo que nos espera es incierto y oscuro, señorita Granger. Tan solo nos queda confiar los unos en los otros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Hermione?

La castaña dejó de observar a la empalagosa pareja que tenía en frente y miró a Ginny con los ojos brillantes.

-Lo siento Ginny, no te estaba escuchando.

-Mi hermano es imbécil. No se merece a una chica como tú.

Hermione sonrió tristemente y apoyó la cara en una de sus manos –Gracias Ginny, pero estoy bien, de verdad.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos a Hosmadge de compras? Así te animas un poco.

-No sé Ginny, realmente no tengo ganas.

-Por eso mismo Herms. Venga, di que sí, lo pasaremos bien, y Mcglaggen va.

-¿Macglaggen? ¿Estás loca?- soltó una risotada-Es un presumido.

-Pero es guapo, y se muere por ti. Mira- Ambas se giraron para ver a un Macglaggen que cruzaba el pasillo y le echaba una mirada insinuadora a Hermione. -¿Ves?-Ambas comenzaron a reír sin poder aguantar.

-Está bien, iré, pero ten por seguro que no es por Macglaggen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El camino de vuelta de Hosmadge se le hizo más largo de lo que realmente era. Desde hacía media hora sentía un cosquilleo nervioso en el estómago que le decía que algo, malo o peor, iba a pasar. Se reía sin ganas de las bromas de Seamus y no le prestaba atención a lo que Parvati le decía sobre el vestido que se pondría en el baile de Navidad. Se sentía agobiada, le dolía la cabeza y sus mejillas ardían. Abría y cerraba los puños porque tenías las manos congeladas y de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza ante el discurso de Parvati.

Una vez dentro del castillo las hermanas Patil se marcharon a la sala común, Ron y Lavender a quién sabe dónde, y Ginny se disculpó con ella porque quería pasar un rato a solas con Harry. Comprensible, pero se quedó sola.

Aceleró el paso lo más que pudo para huir del frío de la tarde. Una vez dentro se apresuró a alejarse de la puerta principal, se frotó los brazos y pensó que quizás podría leer algo en la biblioteca.

-Ah, por fin Señorita Granger, la estaba buscando.-La enfermera le puso la mano en el hombro para detenerla.-Necesito que le lleve un par de cosas al profesor Snape. Lo hará, ¿verdad? Me temo que estoy demasiado ocupada para hacerlo yo misma.

_No, por favor._

-Claro.

-Bien, venga, acompáñeme.

Madame Pomfrey la cargó con cinco botellitas y una docena de gasas nuevas ordenándole que no volviera hasta que las hubiera entregado al mago.

Y allí estaba ella, escabulléndose por los pasillos de las mazmorras con temor a que algún Slytherin la viera. Le pareció verdaderamente raro que la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de Snape estuviera entreabierta.

Entró sin pensarlo y le encontró sentido a ese hormigueo nervioso y angustioso que le subía y bajaba por el estómago. Entre una de las butacas y la mesa reposaba inerte el cuerpo de Snape, vestido en sus ropas habituales. Un escalofrío cargado de pánico subió por su espina dorsal. Sin darse cuenta corrió hasta el mago y se arrodilló.

-¡Profesor Snape! ¡Profesor Snape! ¡Señor!

Nada.

Le tomó el pulso, todo estaba bien. Lo elevó en el aire y lo recostó sobre la enorme mesa del salón. _Dichosa levita. _La camisa empezaba a mancharse de sangre y Hermione se temía lo peor. Sin pensar mucho le abrió la camisa, y pasa su sorpresa la herida no tenía tan mal aspecto. Simplemente el hombre había hecho un esfuerzo que no debía. Podía verse que no se habían utilizado hechizos poderosos para cerrar la apertura en la carne. _¿Por qué? _ Suspiró y apretó la varita con sus dedos, apuntó a la herida y cerró los ojos.

-Episkey-susurró, concentrada, intentando no perder la calma.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estaba harto de estar en su habitación como un inútil, débil e indefenso. Se levantó de la cama aunque la herida le dolía a horrores y se vistió. Tenía que dejarle claro a la maldita enfermera que no volviera a enviar a Granger, que era la última persona a la que quería soportar.

Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando de repente la habitación comenzó a girar y girar…

_¿Qué está pasando?-_fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Pero ahora alguien lo llamaba, alguien decía su nombre y lo zarandeaba. Quería abrir los ojos, deshacerse de ese estado entre vigilia y pesado sueño en el que se encontraba…no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar.

Ahora lo movían. Notó como flotaba en el aire hasta que su espalda se posó en algo duro.

Y de nuevo esos ojos marrones intensos.

Pero ya no podía más, su mente quedó atrapada en un sueño negro e inconsciente una vez más.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando lo vio abrir los ojos sus músculos se relajaron, y pudo apartar el frasquito con sales que le había estado pasando por la nariz.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Granger…Déjeme solo.- a pesar de tener la voz totalmente resquebrajada había conseguido rellenar cada una de las palabras con veneno. Hermione sentía asombro por aquella capacidad. ¿De verdad la odiaba tanto?

-Tenía una hemorragia… Se la he frenado. Va a estar bien.

Hermione apartó la vista de esos cansados ojos negros llenos de reproche y se marchó, sin saber cómo sentirse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello. Dos semanas sin clases de pociones. Dos semanas evitando la enfermería. Dos semanas sin saber nada de Snape. Eso la aliviaba, es decir, sabía que estaba vivo y que se estaba recuperando, pero no quería verlo. Ella era valiente, ella afrontaba siempre lo que venía. ¿Qué otro remedio había? Pero esto… Nunca imaginó algo así.

El grupo de Gryffindors y Huflepuffs entraron en la clase de pociones animados, seguramente el profesor Snape seguiría ausente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento en la tercera fila, estando Harry en medio. Ya casi no hablaba con Ron. Y Estaba enfadada, sí, se sentía traicionada... Aunque claro, por otro lado, Ron no tenía la culpa de haberse fijado en otra chica, sobre todo si esta era más guapa que ella… ¿no? Lo que realmente le molestaba era que parecía que succionarse los labios (no podía llamársele _besarse_ a eso que hacían, pensaba Hermione) era lo único que existía. No hablaban, no conocían nada el uno del otro. Era una relación realmente tonta. ¡Ella lo quería por el amor de Merlín! ¡Incluso encontraba interesante cuando él le contaba acerca de las estrategias que seguirían en el próximo partido de Quidditch! Rodó los ojos cuando vio a su compañera de habitación correr para sentarse en las rodillas de su Wo-wo. Ron se veía triste, e intentaba contarle algo, pero ella, tal y como esperaba la castaña, se había lanzado sobre su boca cual lobo feroz.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos en otro sitio Hermione? Esto es demasiado hasta para mí.-Sonrió complacida por no ser la única que encontraba aquel espectáculo repulsivo.

-¿Harry?-preguntó divertida, levantándose al mismo tiempo que su amigo para cambiar de fila.

Ambos se extrañaron del repentino silencio y se giraron para ver qué pasaba. Snape pasó por el pasillo ondeando su capa y agitó la varita para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Iban a algún sitio Granger y Potter?

-No, señor-contestó Harry secamente, dejando entrever la poca estima que le tenía a Snape.

El mago los miró con superioridad por un momento y luego se centró en la clase. –Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Comiencen...ya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Trabajaré rápido para tener el tercero prontito. Ahora que Snape está recuperado las cosas van a cambiar y no va a tardar en dar guerra. **

**Gracias por leer y dejen un review si les apetece :)**


	3. Causalidad

**NT: ¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero la inspiración me abandonó durante unos días y me era imposible escribir. La verdad es que aunque luego tuve las ideas claras sobre lo que iba a pasar en este capítulo, me ha costado escribirlo. Este es un poquito más largo que el segundo. De todos modos no quería forzarlo más. Si les parecen cortos los capítulos díganmelo y lo arreglaré, aunque tardaré un poco más en publicarlos.**

**Muchas gracias a los que comentaron y también a los que no lo hicieron. Gracias por leer, vosotros hacéis que tenga más ganas de escribir. Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Ah, se me olvidaba, me he inventado dos hechizos, **_**movilitas redeō **_**y **_**vipera glacii. **_**Bueno, **_**movilitas**_** significa –movilidad- en latín y **_**redeō**_** es del verbo –redeo- que significa regresar, volver, aunque en el hechizo está conjugado en primera persona. Sería algo así como –yo devuelvo o hago volver la movilidad-. **_**Vipera **_**significa –serpiente- y **_**glacii **_**–de hielo-.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 3**

**Causalidad**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿No es increíble?- Ginny Weasley observaba a Lavender Brown entre su grupo de amigas.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Harry desconcertado mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de su novia.

-Que a Ron le guste Lavender. ¿Sabes? Yo de verdad pensaba que sentía algo por Hermione.

Harry la miró sin saber muy bien qué pensar al respecto y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya…supongo que esas cosas pasan-La pelirroja entrelazó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza- Será mejor que te vayas ya a clase. ¿No querrás llegar tarde a pociones?

-Sabes que sí, Ginebra Weasley- La muchacha sonrió y le dio un suave beso a su novio.

-Vamos, Hermione ya te está esperando dentro-dijo asomándose un poco- Nos vemos luego.

Ese día la clase tenía un humor diferente. Todos estaban sentados y apenas hablaban, tensos, esperando a que el murciélago de las mazmorras apareciera. –Hoy también vendrá- le espetó Harry a Hermione mientras se sentaba a su lado. –Habrá acabado su semana de reuniones con-

-¡Harry! Sabes que podría oírte.-Sus rizos castañas se revolvieron al girar la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta. Por suerte aún no estaba allí. Miró hacia su otro compañero, Neville, que hacía girar su varita aburrido.-No me gustan esos comentarios…

-Lo siento Hermione, pero es la verdad.

Harry tenía razón, era la verdad, o al menos una parte de la verdad. Suspiró angustiada, pero sonrió levemente cuando su amigo le tomó la mano con presión cariñosa.

-Harry, ¿de verdad crees que él es un…?

El chico la miró serio a los ojos. ¿Por qué Hermione le daba tantas vueltas a eso? Realmente no era difícil imaginar a Snape como un mortífago. Ese hombre hosco y oscuro nunca tenía palabras bonitas para nadie, nunca sonreía y disfrutaba haciendo sentir mal a los demás. Él y Hermione habían sido víctimas de su crueldad desde que habían entrado en Hogwarts. Entonces, ¿por qué le costaba tanto?

-Página 398. Hoy aprenderán a elaborar la poción _remedium._

Hermione perdió el interés por la respuesta de Harry, _¿Poción remedium? _ Si no se equivocaba esa poción se enseñaba en el último curso, era extremadamente complicada y se usaba para cerrar heridas mortales. Perfecta si la persona atacada había perdido mucha sangre… Había estado mirando a Snape mientras se deslizaba por el pasillo sin darse cuenta. Cundo este llegó a su mesa levantó la vista y la encontró mirándolo, contrariada. Le aguantó la mirada hasta que esos ojos marrones se sintieron vencidos y centraron su atención en otra parte.

-Las instrucciones están en la pizarra. Comiencen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los separaba un metro de distancia, Snape caminaba rápido, y Hermione estaba segura de que lo hacía a propósito. Era dificultoso caminar por la nieve, y el fuerte viento complicaba más esa acción. Se tapó la boca con la bufanda y trató de acelerar el ritmo con pasos torpes que la hacían perder el equilibrio en ocasiones. Él no le había dicho a dónde iban, ni qué iban a hacer, las únicas palabras que le había dirigido a su alumna habían sido –Sígame Granger.- Era evidente que su sola presencia lo fastidiaba, y eso hacía sentir mal a Hermione. Probablemente, el hecho de que ella supiera su posición de doble espía cambiaba muchas cosas. Las cosas se volvían más complicadas, sobre todo para Snape. Un secreto más. Otro peso más sobre esos hombros ya cansados. A veces trataba de imaginar alguna forma de compensar aquella fatal casualidad, porque en cierto modo se sentía culpable por añadir una preocupación más a aquel hombre amargado. Pero ella no lo hizo a propósito, no necesitaba saber tanto, ella solo había estado en el momento menos oportuno, en el lugar menos oportuno. Y le había salvado la vida, no dudó en esa decisión.

Estaba pensando demasiado… pero lo necesitaba, para entender, para sacar fuerzas para lo que venía. Tomó aire y miró al frente, y tuvo que parar en seco para no chocarse con Snape. Habían llegado al bosque prohibido y no se había dado ni cuenta. ¿Qué hacían allí?

-¿Qué haremos hoy, señor?

-Duelo.

-¿Aquí?- preguntó mirando alrededor, los árboles casi no dejaban pasar los pálidos rayos del sol invernal.

-¿Cree que la guerra se lucha en tarimas?- La miró por primera vez desde que habían salido del castillo- Piense antes de hablar Granger.

Hermione bufó molesta y antes de que pudiera reaccionar lo vio convertirse en un humo negro que se escaba por entre los árboles y se escondía entre las sombras. Se deshizo de la bufanda y del abrigo, y aunque tuvo frío, este se esfumó pronto cuando empezó a correr. Corrió hasta que se sintió segura y se apoyó en un árbol, atenta y sosteniendo con fuerza la varita. Un rayo de luz voló a la altura de su mejilla cortando la carne. Gimió y se llevó la mano a la cara. -_¿Dónde está?- _Aquello no había sido un fallo del mago, había sido una advertencia. La próxima vez no sería tan suave.

Otro destello. Este consiguió lanzarla por los aires. Cayó de espaldas contra el suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe. Cerró los ojos por el dolor y cuando volvió a abrirlos una bandada de dagas fantasmales iba directa a su cabeza. Giró con rapidez para esquivarla, pero volvía a arremeter contra ella.

-¡Protego!- La barrera protectora se alzó contra las dagas y las desintegró. Hermione aprovechó ese tiempo para levantarse y lanzar un hechizo en la dirección de donde habían venido las dagas.

Silencio.

De pronto todo estaba silencioso. La Gryffindor estaba nerviosa, no localizaba a Snape y le preocupaba haberle dado en la herida, ¿y si…?

-¡Ahh!-Unas manos invisibles la inmovilizaban, la sujetaban por el cuello, las manos y las piernas, haciendo cada vez más presión sobre su piel. –Mo…vili…tas…redeo. Sus pupilas se ensancharon cuando vio la niebla negra tomar forma humana de nuevo. Lanzó varios hechizos potentes mientras se recriminaba haberse preocupado por Snape y haber sido tan arrogante como para creer que podía haberle dado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El duelo se había alargado una hora y media, y siempre era lo mismo, Hermione corriendo y repeliendo los hechizos del pocionista, y Snape implacable, acorralándola como un tigre acorrala a su presa. No la dejaba respirar. Simplemente sabía que la muchacha no era rival para él, a pesar de ser capaz de parar gran parte de sus ataques. Aunque eso, no era suficiente…

-Vipera glacii- La voz de Snape, grave y profunda, sonó clara para Hermione. La castaña repasó en su mente todos los hechizos y contra-hechizos que conocía y… ninguno era como el que él había pronunciado. Una serpiente gigante de agua helado avanzaba ágil y veloz hacia ella, sin que pudiera hacer nada. Abrió su boca encabezada por dos cristalinos colmillos y se abalanzó sobre ella. Hermione había cerrado los ojos inconscientemente, pero los abrió rápidamente presa del pánico. Estaba en el interior de la serpiente, flotando y aguantando la respiración. El agua fría picoteaba cada miembro de su cuerpo y sus labios entumecidos y morados ya no eran capaces de moverse para susurrar un simple hechizo que la sacara de esa prisión acuática. Sintió mucho sueño, sus párpados pesaban… Antes de que su visión se oscureciera pudo distinguir a Snape observándola con expresión seria.

-Finite incantatem-lo había dicho bajito, pero eso bastó para que la serpiente mirara a su amo y se deshiciera salpicando agua en varias direcciones.

Hermione cayó de rodillas, empapada y tiritando, tosiendo y agobiada porque el oxígeno que había alrededor no parecía suficiente. Su pecho subía y bajaba y su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético, desesperado por devolver el calor arrebatado. Dirigió sus ojos a Snape sin saber qué esperar, y como si un resorte hubiera saltado de pronto en su interior cogió la varita que yacía a unos centímetros de ella y lanzó otro conjuro más. Se percató del asombro del doble espía y caminó rápidamente hacia atrás hasta chocarse con el tronco de un árbol.

Snape se convirtió en humo de nuevo y dejó que aquel rayo de luz partiera un árbol en dos. Volvió a materializarse frente a la chica, hundiendo la punta de su varita en el cuello extremadamente pálido de su alumna. Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria, el cuerpo de Snape la presionaba contra el árbol y necesitaba centrarse en el aire que entraba en sus pulmones. Se armó de valor una última vez y lo miró a los ojos, dejando que aquellos pozos negros la taladraran y se mezclaran con la ansiedad de los suyos.

-Suficiente por hoy Granger. –Se apartó de ella y se fue, como si nada, dejándola sola en el bosque.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maldita Granger, maldita un millón de veces. Por haberlo encontrado esa noche, por haberle salvado la vida. Nunca la había apreciado, pero ahora, ahora quería hacerla sufrir, y quería hacerlo hasta que fuera de rodillas y llorando al maldito también director para pedirle que acabara con toda esta locura.

Sin embargo…ya no había vuelta atrás. Miró el vaso de whiskey de fuego que sujetaba y lo lanzó contra la pared de su salón. ¿Cómo se había convertido su vida en aquel infierno? Ojalá se muriera.

_No, no puedo. Por ella. _Por Lily, por la humanidad y la decencia que aún quedaban en su corazón. Si ella no se hubiera alejado de él… ¿Por qué no había sido más fuerte? ¿Por qué había echado su vida por la borda?

Y… ¿por qué lo había salvado Granger? Sabía perfectamente lo que Potter y Weasley pensaban de él. Cómo si no fuera evidente. Cómo si no la viera a ella enfadarse con ellos cada vez que lo acusaban de ser lo que era. ¿Por qué? Era como si Granger confiara en él. Eso lo desconcertaba y lo irritaba, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Maldita Granger que le causaba aquellos quebraderos de cabeza. El dichoso viejo quería que ella lo ayudara. No estaba a la altura. Ese mundo no era para Granger. Tan tonta, llorando por Weasley. Como él había llorado por Lily…

_Suficiente. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Venga Hermione, llegaremos tarde.

-¿Qué?- se incorporó para estar sentada en la cama y se deshizo de las mantas con las piernas- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho menos cuarto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Hermione estás bien?

-Sí, solo estoy cansada. Necesitaba dormir (_más)._

-¿Volviste a quedarte leyendo hasta tarde?

-Sí.

Parvati movió la cabeza de forma reprobatoria y luego se colocó bien en el hombro el bolso donde llevaba los libros. –Nosotras nos vamos ya. Te vemos en clase.

-Sí, claro. Lo siento.

Cuando todas salieron Hermione corrió al baño a vestirse, pero se quedó quieta frente al espejo al ver los moratones que habían florecido en distintas partes de su cuerpo. _A este ritmo me matará. _Miró su reloj de pulsera, menos diez. Tenía que darse prisa si quería desayunar algo. Abrió el armario y cogió una falda, unas medias, una camisa y un jersey limpios y mientras un peine le arreglaba el cabello se puso los zapatos. Lista.

Entró atropelladamente en el gran comedor, buscando a sus amigos. Ron le hizo señas pero decidió ignorarlo. No veía ni a Ginny ni a Harry, así que finalmente se sentó donde pudo. Estaba tranquilamente comiéndose una tostada cuando Ron se sentó a su lado.

-Oye Hermione… -la chica miraba hacia abajo. –No quiero que estemos enfadados.

-Vaya, no sabía que había vuelto a existir para ti.

-Mira, siento no haberte prestado mucha atención últimamente, pero…

-Pero estabas con Lavender.

-No, bueno sí, pero no lo hice a propósito. Esto es nuevo para mí-vio la expresión dolida de su amiga y decidió rectificar- Aunque sé que no es excusa. ¿Me perdonas?

-Yo… Lo pensaré. Ahora tengo que irme.

Se levantó de su asiento nerviosa y con ganas de llorar, dejando su desayuno a medio terminar. Caminó rápido hasta la salida y abrazó fuerte sus libros. No iba a derramar ni una lágrima más, así que respiró hondo, ralentizó el paso y levantó la cabeza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Caramelos de limón. –La gárgola se echó a un lado y dejó libre el camino hasta el despacho del director. Hermione subió las escaleras decidida y llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Buenos días profesor Dumbledore.

-Qué grata sorpresa señorita Granger. Siéntese.- La chica le dedicó una sonrisa no muy alegre y obedeció.

-Cuénteme, señorita Granger, según tengo entendido que ayer fue su primer día de entrenamiento con Severus. ¿Cómo le fue?

-Bien señor, fue…exhaustivo.- El director soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras terminaba de examinar unos papeles.

-Severus la enseñará bien.

-Sí, y de eso exactamente quiero hablarle.- Dumbledore la miró confundido y le hizo un ademán para que siguiera adelante.

-He visto y sentido lo que el profesor Snape puede hacer,-miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido. Hizo una pausa y volvió a fijar la vista en el director-lo que ellos pueden hacer. Y estoy segura de que solo era una pequeña parte de su poder.

-Entiendo.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer algo al respecto. La guerra estallará y ellos estarán más preparados que nosotros.

-¿Qué está proponiendo señorita Granger?

-Creo que el profesor Snape debería ocuparse de las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

El semblante de Dumbledore cambió por completo y se puso en pie, le dio la espalda a Hermione y fue a acariciar a Fawkes.

-¿Señor?

-Hablaré con Severus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NT: Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Comenten si quieren, tanto para decir lo que les gusta como para dejarme saber lo que no está bien. Muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir esta historia. Trataré de subir antes, ya tengo algunas ideas para el próximo.**


	4. Primeros enfrentamientos

**Nt: Hola a todos, de nuevo pido perdón por la tardanza. Estuve de viaje unos días y no tenía el ordenador, aunque cuando he vuelto me he puesto con ello inmediatamente. Gracias a todos los que dejan review y a los que se suscriben y, también a los que leen en las sombras. Aunque somos poquitos seguiré escribiendo, y bueno, nada más que decir. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Nada de esto me pertenece, tan solo el argumento. Todo lo demás se lo debemos a la reina Rowling.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4. Primeros enfrentamientos**

Hermione posó sus dedos sobre la tira de cuero de su bolso y la deslizó lejos de su hombro, depositando el objeto cuidadosamente en la nieve. Suspiró cerrando los ojos y arrugó la nariz molesta por el cosquilleo que sus mechones castaños provocaban en su piel; Los apartó con un movimiento rápido, inclinó un poco el cuerpo y apoyó su mano derecha en el suelo para no perder el equilibrio mientras se sentaba en una zona desprovista de nieve, permitiéndose luego tumbarse en el refrescante césped. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez con intención de mantenerlos así durante un tiempo, y suavizó su respiración. Se preguntaba si el director había hablado ya con Snape acerca de su sugerencia. Ambos habían acordado que sería mejor si el pocionista no sabía que había sido idea suya; estaba segura que rechazaría la propuesta de saberlo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, tan solo cinco minutos para llegar al bosque prohibido; Tenía que darse prisa; Se puso en pie y se sacudió la falda, volvió a acomodarse el asa de su bolso en el hombro y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero.

-Buenas tardes señor.

-Llega tarde Granger.

-Ha sido solo un minuto, si me lo permite.- Snape dio un paso hacia Hermione, dejando que su altura y la cercanía la intimidaran.

-¿Qué le parece si empuña su varita y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo?

Hermione miró a su alrededor para evitar a los orbes negros; ella nunca había estado en esa parte del bosque prohibido. Aunque el otoño ya había pasado, parecía que había dejado parte de su espíritu allí, en las hojas rojizas, en el murmullo suave del viento. Si no hubiera visto años atrás las muchas criaturas que formaban parte de esa fauna, se habría atrevido a jurar que allí no había más vida que la de los árboles. En aquel silencioso lugar donde el sol no tenía cabida, la respiración tranquila de Snape llenaba sus sentidos, y sus pasos, también sosegados, le decían que buscaba una posición alejada para atacar. Aquel hombre tan lóbrego era como una pieza más del bosque: silencioso, hecho de sombras, sin vida. Por eso, era extraño ese brillo en sus ojos que lo distinguía de la total oscuridad y lo convertía en depredador, atento a cada uno de los movimientos de Hermione. Los años con Voldemort lo habían hecho peligroso, calculador, frío, sobre todo cuando la ocasión lo pedía, que en su caso, era casi siempre. Su rapidez y destreza dejaban entrever experiencia, pero había algo más, una mezcla de inteligencia y talento como rara vez se veía. La castaña no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad por él. Ella era una estudiante, ella adoraba saber, y aunque no terminara de ser correcto, la fascinación por todo lo que él podía enseñarle crecía en su interior, se extendía por sus pulmones cuando el cansancio y el dolor le rogaban que se rindiera… En aquel paraje del bosque el duelo era casi como una danza macabra que la hacía temblar y estremecerse.

-¡Concéntrese Granger! ¿¡En qué diablos piensa!?- Era un hechizo tonto el que la había derribado, tenía que estar haciéndolo muy mal para que Snape se dignara a hablarle.

-Lo siento.

-Levántese- Había llegado hasta donde ella estaba sin que se diera cuenta.- Ahora mismo estaría muerta Granger.

Hermione lo miró sin atreverse a replicarle, porque tenía razón, se había distraído, él la había distraído.

- Otra vez- le ordenó el mago apuntándole con la varita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Oye Hermione, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, Harry.

-¿Vas a perdonar a Ron?- La castaña apartó la vista sorprendida de su ensayo de runas y movió la boca sin que finalmente saliera nada de ella.

-Yo, eh…

-Sé que fue a hablar contigo. Han pasado dos días y aun no le has dicho nada.

-Le dije que tenía que pensarlo.

-Os echo de menos a los dos, juntos.

-Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza Harry. Dame tiempo.- La chica hundió la cara e sus manos y suspiró.

-Lo siento 'Mione, no quería presionarte. De todos modos, creo que Lavender es solo una fase.

-¿Qué? No, yo… ¡Me da igual! ¡No me importa en absoluto con quien salga!- Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su tono demasiado elevado de voz. La señora Pince salió de entre las estanterías y les lanzó una mirada amenazante al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el índice a los labios. Hermione articuló un _lo siendo _sordo y vio como la bibliotecaria se marchaba murmurando algo.

-Está bien, está bien- volvió a centrar la conversación Harry, alarmado por su repentino cambio de humor.

Después de unos minutos en total silencio una idea cruzó su mente.

-Deberíamos hacer algo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sobre la guerra, Harry. Podría estallar en cualquier momento y no estamos preparados.

Harry dejó de escribir y se ajustó las gafas. Conocía demasiado bien esa expresión brillante que reflejaban los ojos melosos de su amiga.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Para serte sincera, ya he hecho algo.- Tomó aire y se mordió el labio en un intento de frenar una sonrisa nerviosa.- Le he propuesto al profesor Dumbledore que deje a Snape impartir las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, las patas de la silla chirriaron contra las losas del suelo.

-¡Harry no grites!

-¿¡Cómo no quieres que grite!? ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!?- ¿qué le pasaba a Hermione? Quizás la relación de Ron y Lavender la había afectado demasiado.

-¡No! Harry piénsalo. Es lógico. Sabemos que Snape fue un mortífago- explicaba con semblante serio y manteniendo su voz susurrante.

El chico la miró indignado y movió los labios para corregir el tiempo verbal que la Gryffindor había utilizado. Ella hizo un movimiento casual con la mano para advertirle que no lo hiciera. –Déjame terminar, por favor.

-Como quieras.

-Él sabe cómo actúan, qué hechizos utilizan… -hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que Harry entendiera a dónde quería llegar- ¿Quién mejor que él para prepararnos?

-Ya tenemos el ejército de Dumbledore Hermione- los ojos verdes se ensombrecieron con horror.

-Sí, y es de gran ayuda, pero tienes que admitir que estamos muy lejos de alcanzar su nivel.

-Yo no confío en él, y Ron tampoco. No entiendo por qué tú lo haces.- Estaba enfadado y Hermione se estaba arrepintiendo de habérselo contado.

-No se trata de confianza Harry, es una cuestión de supervivencia. Snape puede enseñarnos muchas cosas.

-¡Él no se preocupa por nadie Hermione! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?-Hermione tuvo ganas de retroceder, ¿estaba dolido? Era como si lo hubiera traicionado.

-Harry…

-Voy a llegar tarde a mi entrenamiento de Quidditch. -Acomodó bien la silla donde había estado sentado y recogió sus libros con brusquedad. –No quiero volver a hablar contigo.

Sintió como se le secaba la boca y como empezaba a latirle el corazón con una fuerza atronadora, los objetos a su alrededor se movían y serpenteaban, la imagen se derretía y se desfiguraba, y ella no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse, y de repente, todo estaba frío, el agua helada le congelaba los pulmones. Nadó hacia arriba desesperada y muerta de miedo. Golpeó con fuerza la gruesa capa de hielo que la separaba de la vida, pero era inútil…

-¡HERMIONE!

Abrió los ojos desorientada, todo seguía borroso. Se frotó los ojos y tras unos segundos distinguió unas manchas azules enmarcados por una melena roja que la observaban preocupada. Ginny.

-Hermione… ¿estás bien?- La castaña obvió la pregunta y se limitó a respirar profundamente. Podía notar el sudor frío y las manos de Ginny en sus hombros.

-Sí, sí, creo que era una pesadilla.- contestó acalorada.

-¿Crees? ¡Se te escuchaba gritando desde la sala común!

-¿Qué hora es?- su compañera de casa apartó la manos y la dejó quedar sentada en la cama.

-Casi las ocho.- Ginny la contemplaba extrañada- Tú nunca duermes por la tarde. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es solo que estaba cansada. Vine a coger un par de cosas y me quedé dormida.

-Estudias demasiado Herms- Ginny la tomó de la mano y le sonrió.- Lo que necesitas es comer algo.

_¿Comer? _ Se sonrojó cuando sus tripas sonaron: ¡Estaba hambrienta! No haber tomado más que una tostada y un poco de sopa en todo el día pasaba factura.

-Tienes razón.-Se incorporó y estiró los brazos- Déjame darme una ducha rápida, ¿sí?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus gruñó ante la gran cantidad de ensayos que tenía que corregir. A pesar de estar cansado, su impecable caligrafía no se vio afectada por ello, y seguía dejando notas y corrigiendo fallos. Chasqueó la lengua tras terminar de leer otro más, tan terriblemente inaceptable como habitualmente. Deslizó la mano hasta el montón perfectamente alineado de trabajos y tomó el siguiente. En la esquina superior derecha podía leerse con letra pulcra _Hermione Jean Granger. _Era mucho más largo que el de los demás, incluso más que los de sus Slytherins, quienes siempre trataban de complacerlo. Muy a su pesar tuvo que calificarla con un sobresaliente, su trabajo era impecable, como siempre. Podía ver en su forma de escribir y expresar sus ideas que muy lejos de complacerlo a él, lo que Granger buscaba era el simple hecho de aprender, de dejar plasmado en el papel lo que le parecía que todos deberían saber. Podía entreverse el pedacito de corazón que ponía en cada cosa que hacía, aunque, como en ese caso, tuviera que lidiar con un profesor que disfrutaba poniéndole obstáculos. Puede que Severus no quisiera admitirlo, pero en cierto modo se sentía culpable por como la trataba. Cualquier otra persona no podría con la carga que un secreto como aquel conllevaba y hubiera suplicado por un hechizo desmemorizante. Pero Granger era, quizás, más fuerte de lo que jamás se atrevería a admitir. Además, desde su primer año en Hogwarts había demostrado ser increíblemente brillante, como él lo fue... No obstante, puede que lo mejor hubiera sido dejarla a un lado, que viviera en la ignorancia como todos hacían; Ahora el director no la dejaría escapar, no desaprovecharía la ocasión de reforzar las oportunidades de Potter de sobrevivir. Granger lo creía muy estúpido si pensaba que no sabía que la idea de darle el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras había sido de ella. Verdaderamente el viejo mago de barba blanca había encontrado un peón espléndido para su misión hacia el triunfo del _**bien común**; _Granger haría cualquier cosa por Potter, incluso sacrificarse ella misma.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que dejara la pluma y los pensamientos a un lado y articulara un cansado _adelante. _

-Buenas noches Severus.

-Albus- le saludó con un suave movimiento de cabeza y lo miró con ojos extrañados.

-Siento molestarte a esta hora, sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Querías algo en particular?- Se cruzó de brazos, contemplándolo impaciente.

El director sonrió ante su respuesta y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la habitación. –Mis piernas no son lo que eran.

Severus rodó los ojos y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey de fuego. –Sin rodeos Albus.

-¿Qué tal van los entrenamientos con la señorita Granger?

-Podrían ir mejor.

-Ya veo.-Dumbledore sacó un caramelo del bolsillo y le quitó el envoltorio -Sé que contigo está en buenas manos, pero creo que subestimas sus habilidades, Severus.

-Todo lo que Potter y sus amigos han tenido es suerte, y tarde o temprano, la suerte se acaba. No están preparados para lo que les espera fuera.- Tomó un sorbo considerable de whiskey, dejando que le quemara la garganta.

-Quiero que confíes en ella Severus, y que ella confíe en ti. Eso es lo más importante. Tendrás que hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, es imprescindible.

El alcohol dejaba un brillo peculiar en esos irises oscuros que miraban al director de forma hosca. –Eso no va a pasar.

-Me temo, mi muchacho, que no es opcional. La señorita Granger se ha convertido en una pieza clave de este rompecabezas. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Harry o el señor Weasley indaguen demasiado.

-¡Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto Albus! ¡Tendrías que haber desmemoriado a Granger aquella maldita noche! Nos habrías ahorrado muchos problemas. –Mantenía los labios apretados, sus facciones afiladas y cansadas.

-Parece que no lo entiendes. –El director se levantó para quedar a la misma altura, sus ojos azules reflejando dureza-. –Harry no lo conseguirá sin sus amigos. –Hizo una breve pausa-Aunque el señor Weasley es un estudiante capaz, la señorita Granger es más adecuada; Es brillante y leal. No puedo pensar en alguien más capacitado.

Snape posó uno de sus finos dedos sobre el puente de la nariz e hizo presión. –Hubiera preferido que contaras con Minerva antes que con ella Albus. Tan solo es una niña... ¿Quién nos asegura que no vaya a explotar y lo estropee todo?

Albus se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro. Severus se tensó ante el contacto y adoptó una mueca extraña, como si el roce le provocara un dolor intenso.- Ella, junto al señor Weasley, acompañará a Harry hasta el final. Necesita ser entrenada- Se ajustó las gafas de media luna y le dio la espalda a su interlocutor mientras entrelazaba las manos.- Sabemos esto desde hace mucho tiempo, Severus. Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¿Por qué me haces esto Albus?- el tono suave y casi acuoso de Snape atravesó la capa de serenidad del director, que miró con nostalgia su mano ennegrecida. – ¿Has pensado que no quiero hacerlo?

-¿Olvidas lo que me prometiste hace ya tantos años…?-Snape dejó que el silencio hablara por él y fue directo a por otro vaso de whiskey.

-Me temo, mi muchacho, que las decisiones están tomadas…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción surcó los labios de Hermione cuando encontró el libro que necesitaba para la nueva tarea que Hagrid les había mandado. Había muchos ejemplares, lo que significaba que, de nuevo, era de las primeras en ponerse a ello. Quizás debería haber avisado a Harry; Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en el sueño de la noche anterior y alejó esa idea. Al ser temprano en la mañana, el sitio estaba casi vacío, por lo que podía elegir la mesa que quisiera. Como de costumbre, el día estaba nublado y las estanterías tapaban la poca luz que entraba por las vidrieras; lo mejor era sentarse en las mesas del final, junto a las ventanas.

Se detuvo inconscientemente cuando lo vio sentado en una de esas mesas. No era muy normal ver a Snape en la biblioteca, o en ningún otro lugar que los alumnos frecuentaran. Era casi como una visión. Aunque puede que viniera todos los días a esa hora, y se fuera cuando comenzara a llenarse.

Se giró al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas, un alumno de primero había caído varios libros. Lo ayudó a recogerlos y finalmente se sentó en una mesa desde la que podía ver a Snape de soslayo. Abrió el libro y sacó un pergamino, mojó la pluma en la tinta y escribió su nombre en el margen superior derecho del papel. Pasó algunas páginas leyendo con cautela el contenido, pero al cabo de unos minutos no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al pocionista. Su hombro derecho estaba dejado caer en el muro, apoyando ahí todo su peso, y dejaba que su cara reposara en la palma de su mano. Tenía la pierna izquierda encima de la derecha; su mano libre pasaba páginas de vez en cuando. Se veía muy diferente a cuando estaba en clase o mantenía un duelo. Sus finos labios estaban un poco entreabiertos, sus facciones tranquilas proporcionándole juventud, y las mejillas un poco enrojecidas a causa del hechizo de calor de la biblioteca. Una que otra vez cambiaba la expresión debido al contenido de su lectura, pero nada que se pareciera a la irritación y al sarcasmo que solía mostrar en las clases.

-¿Va a decirme qué quiere o va a seguir espiándome?

Ni siquiera la miraba, pero ya podía sentir la vergüenza abrazándole la cara. Despegó sus ojos castaños de él como si así anulara el hecho de que la había pillado in fraganti. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar hacia su profesor, esta vez encontrándose sus orbes negros de frente. El mago alzó una ceja interrogante sin cambiar de postura, invitándola por primera vez en a hablar.

-N-no lo espiaba, señor- respiró para recuperar la compostura y se acomodó un rizo detrás de la oreja- Tan solo estaba sorprendida.

-¿Sorprendida? ¿Le importaría ser más clara Granger?

-Nunca lo he visto por aquí, se me hace extraño.

Él volvió a centrarse en su lectura y permaneció callado unos segundos.- Me gusta venir aquí cuando hay poca gente.

-Entonces venga los fines de semana después del almuerzo. Está desierto.

-Bien.-respondió sin apartarse de su cometido, arrugando el ceño ante algo que no le había gustado.

Hermione volvió también a su tarea de _Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas_, pero al cabo de un rato creyó que podría tentar un poco más su suerte. No todos los días se tenía una _conversación_ con el murciélago de las mazmorras.

-¿Profesor?- Se levantó de su silla y dio unos pasos hasta estar frente a él. Cuando la miró, ella señaló la silla con la mano- ¿Puedo?

Snape rodó los ojos y asintió. Hermione esperó por unos momentos el comentario mordaz que normalmente seguía, pero como nunca vino, prosiguió.

-Me gustaría saber… ¿qué lee?- Se removió un poco en la silla cuando se vio reflejada en aquellas pupilas inciertas. No podía saber qué estaba pensando, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia.

_Y aquí acaba mi suerte._

-Disculpe, profesor –Aunque Snape quería dar la charla por terminada, ella no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. – Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

-Es usted terriblemente insufrible Granger. – Un brillo pasajero surcó su mirada- Haga sus preguntas y déjeme en paz.

-Verá- se mordió el labio inferior, lo mínimo que esperaba por la petición que iba a hacerle era una maldición- ¿Podría enseñarme a transformar mi cuerpo en humo?

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Snape perplejo, sus facciones tornándose peligrosas.

-Pienso que esa forma de metamorfosis es increíblemente práctica. Podría moverme más rápido y me daría tiempo para-

Snape la cortó con un gesto de la mano. –Me temo, Granger, que su nivel en duelo es todavía, ¿cómo decirlo?- su boca se había curvado en una mueca maliciosa- lamentable. No tiene ni la capacidad, ni la concentración que se requieren para controlar ese tipo de magia.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ahora era su expresión la que cambiaba. Se mordió una vez más el labio y cerró los puños bajo la mesa. –Aunque admito que haya estado más distraída de lo normal, debo decirle que se equivoca. Creo que podría llegar a _controlar ese tipo de magia _satisfactoriamente si me diera la oportunidad.

-Mire Granger, puede que esté acostumbrada a que todos tiren pétalos por donde pisa, pero yo no voy a decirle lo fantástica que es. Dudo mucho que la suerte que usted, Potter y Weasley han tenido a lo largo de los años ayude en esta ocasión.

-¿Suerte?- agarró el filo de la mesa y se acercó un poco más sin notarlo- ¿¡Cómo puede decir eso!?

El pocionista se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y la observó, en contadas ocasiones veía a Granger tan histérica- ¿No le gusta escuchar la verdad?

-¡No tiene derecho! ¡Usted! ¿¡Quién me asegura que no es un-!?- Se tapó la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepintiera, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal al darse cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde.

La cara de Snape se nubló, todo rastro de «buen humor» desapareció. Se levantó y asentó las manos con las palmas abiertas en la mesa, inclinándose hacia Hermione. Su cara a unos pocos centímetros de la de ella, su pelo negro tocando sus mejillas.

-No sabe nada, ¿me oye? Nada…de mí- Hermione vigilaba la boca del mago, como si en cualquier momento fuera a comérsela. ¿Cómo podían provocar tanto unas palabras que no había llegado a decir?

Estaban tan cerca que podía ver cómo le temblaba el labio de furia a Snape.- Yo **no **voy a glorificarla por ponerse en situaciones de peligro sin siquiera saber lo que estaba haciendo, y mucho menos si cree que ser el perro faldero del _niño que vivió_ la pone en un estatus especial. ¿Cree que no me doy cuenta de lo que piensan de mí? ¿Cree que no escucho las insinuaciones de Potter o del zoquete de Weasley?

-Profesor, yo solo…-

-Déjeme decirle algo Granger.- su voz tajante, los ojos con un destello de fuego que enviaban calambres a la espina dorsal de Hermione- No siempre se tendrán el uno al otro para protegerse; no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que acecha al otro lado de su mundo maravilloso; y cuando esté en el campo de batalla sola y alienada, y no tenga tiempo siquiera de levantar la varita, ¡lo que haya memorizado en un maldito libro no la salvará de la más horrible de las muertes!

La respiración caliente de Snape le aceleró aún más el corazón. Quería decir algo, contrarrestar, pero estaba tan paralizada que le costaba creer que pudiera respirar por sí misma. Se sentía tan anulada, abrumada, que las piernas no le respondían, no se despegaban de la silla. Sin tampoco ser capaz de apartar la mirada de aquellas pupilas que la taladraban, acompasó las subidas y bajadas de su pecho con las del pecho de él.

Snape por fin se alejó y adoptó su pose normal, en un instante se había puesto su máscara de indiferencia. Cuando por fin pudo pensar con claridad, el profesor Snape ya se había ido, y se quedó contemplando el libro que el doble espía había estado leyendo.

**Nt: Aquí vamos. Va a ser difícil que esto dos congenien, pero les queda mucho tiempo que pasar juntos. **


	5. El profesor de defensa

**VALIENTES Y GRISES**

**Capítulo 5. **

**El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, el universo de Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowlling.**

**Nt: Muchas gracias por los reviews, por las suscripciones y por su tiempo, me motivan para escribir. Me alegra que les parezca interesante, intentaré que siga siéndolo.**

**Aquí les dejo el quinto, más largo que los demás, y sin tanta demora.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

¿_Qué acaba de pasar? _

Hermione miró alrededor, aun terriblemente afectada por lo que acababa de pasar. Aunque Snape nunca llegó a levantar la voz, le pareció tan intenso, que tenía la sensación de que toda la biblioteca los había escuchado. Tenía la cara caliente, y no podía creer lo que _no había dicho. _ ¿El perro faldero de Harry? Sin embargo, quizás su reacción había sido desmesurada… El nerviosismo la había hecho tropezar y había dejado escapar una duda que la atormentaba. Quería confiar en Snape, quería estar segura de que Harry o Ron (o nadie) no corrían peligro. Ella siempre había sido una joven de hechos, no de fe, y veía su mente convertida en una balanza: en un lado Snape, el profesor, el miembro de la orden, **el supuesto espía**; y en otro Snape, el mortífago, el seguidor de Voldemort, **el supuesto espía**. Ambas partes creían tener al misterioso mago en su lado, pero entonces, ¿quién tenía la razón? ¿Quién era engañado por quién? Dumbledore había sido escueto con ella, contándole no más que lo que él vio necesario. Más allá de la confesión de ser un agente secreto, no sabía nada más. Si tan solo iban a desvelarle eso, por qué entonces no haber destruido ese recuerdo. ¿Para qué? ¿De qué servía? ¿Y para qué necesitaba un entrenamiento especial? Con guardar el secreto era suficiente. ¿Qué pasaba con los demás? Por grave que fuera lo que vio, la guerra iba a afectar a todos, sin excepciones. ¿Por qué centrarse en ella si realmente no iban a decirle más? Era extraño, y Snape no lo hacía más fácil. No le hablaba más que para darle instrucciones o para insultarla. Ya había aguantado demasiado estos últimos seis años. Él no tenía derecho a decir tales cosas. ¿Suerte? No era verdad. E iba a decírselo.

Estaba furiosa y a la vez se sentía culpable, pero ya no sabía qué pensar. Quería la verdad, quería una explicación, costara lo que costara. Snape tenía que dársela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Condenada Gryffindor. ¿Cómo se atreve? No sabe nada… _

Exacto, no sabía nada. No confiaba en él. Pero, de nuevo, ¿quién lo haría? _Maldito viejo_. Esto no era buena idea y no iba a acabar bien. _¿Cómo diablos quiere que Granger confíe en mí? _No soportaba a Granger, nunca había sido de su estima. Tan sabelotodo, tan curiosa, tan irritante. No iba a quedarse quieta, él lo sabía. Y a pesar de ello Dumbledore creía que con la poca información que le había dado sería suficiente. ¿Realmente pensaba que iba a obedecer sin rechistar? Ella iba a querer indagar.

La luz del despacho del director era tenue, apagada, fría, reflejo del cielo. El mago permanecía de pie frente al gran ventanal, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos; su pelo albino descansando pacíficamente sobre sus hombros y parte de la espalda. Perfectamente advertido de la presencia de Severus, se tomó unos minutos antes de girarse y dedicarle una sonrisa cordial. –Toma asiento Severus, por favor.

-Preferiría quedarme de pie. No tengo intención de alargar esto mucho.

-Como prefieras, muchacho. Di lo que tengas que decir.- El anciano tomó asiento en su escritorio a pesar de que Severus había rechazado hacerlo, dejando escapar un leve suspiro de cansancio. Sus ropas celestes y doradas se veían suaves, proporcionando vitalidad a ese rostro ya arrugado.

-Granger necesita más información. Está nerviosa y temperamental, puedo ver como las dudas la consumen. No sabe lo que está ocurriendo o por qué. La he estado observando, a menudo parece querer contarle a Potter lo que vio, lo que **le** contaste.- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, las aletas de la nariz abriéndose, se esforzaba por mantener su respiración lenta.

Para sorpresa de Severus, el director soltó una leve carcajada que luego se convirtió en una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –La señorita Granger es demasiado inquieta. Hemos elegido bien.

-Tú la elegiste, Albus, no yo. –Snape permanecía serio pese al buen humor de Dumbledore. Miró hacia otro lado y gruñó.- ¿Tienes que tomarte todo a broma?

Dumbledore hizo un esfuerzo por complacer al pocionista y escondió la sonrisa- Lo siento, Severus, tienes razón.- El hombre se dejó caer un poco en su gran silla de roble y depositó las manos en sus rodillas.- Me olvidaba de lo curiosa que es. Está bien, necesita más información. Pero deberás hacerlo despacio, deja que ella vaya haciendo sus propias conclusiones. Es cierto que aún no confía en ti. Será mejor si tú solo pones los medios y ella va cediendo. No olvides que debes ganártela.

-Pero Albus—

El mago de gafas de media luna negó con la cabeza y lo interrumpió- Ya sabes que yo no puedo hacerlo. Por favor Severus, dejo este asunto en tus manos.

-Bien- Snape asintió con la cabeza secamente, saliendo de allí sin decir nada más y a paso ligero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El gran comedor se llenó en unos pocos segundos de las voces animadas de los alumnos, que intercambiaban charlas con bocados. Dos semanas después del comienzo del curso, la amenaza del estallido de una guerra parecía lejana, o inexistente para la mayoría. Esa mañana el periódico había llegado tan puntual como las otras, y Hermione Granger no se resistió a ojearlo pese a tener la certeza de que diría lo mismo de todos los días. Su vista se desvió sin quererlo de las letras negras cuando escuchó una risa conocida. Con el periódico cubriéndole la mitad de la cara se permitió observar cómo reía Ron por algo que Lavender había dicho. No comprendía por qué no podía dejar de mirar cuando la sangre le hervía por lo que veía. Pronto sintió ganas de propinarle un puñetazo al pelirrojo, tal y como había hecho con Draco Malfoy en su tercer año. Ron no tenía la culpa de que le gustase Lavender, pero si la tenía de hacer creer a Hermione que tenía una oportunidad. De repente se sentía fea y poca cosa. Ron nunca se fijaría en ella.

El ruido de un tenedor cayendo al suelo la despertó de su trance, suspiró y cerró los ojos momentáneamente antes de volver al _Profeta. _Leyó el mismo párrafo cinco veces sin, al final, tener claro lo que decía; así que lo cerró y se centró en el desayuno. Resopló molesta consigo misma. _¡Ya no eres una niña Hermione! _–Se repetía incansablemente. Algo como eso no podía preocuparla ahora, tenía que ser racional. Ronald Weasley estaba fuera de su alcance, y cuanto antes lo comprendiera, mejor. Entonces otro hombre invadió su cabeza, y dirigió su mirada a la mesa de profesores. Snape jugueteaba con su comida desganado, asintiendo de vez en cuando a algo que Hagrid le contaba. Parecía cansado y mayor, un gran contraste entre la expresión del momento y la de la biblioteca. A veces parecía un hombre muy distinto del que mostraba al público. De nuevo remordimientos, pero esta vez mezclados con rabia por las calumnias que había echado sobre ella y sus amigos. Hoy tendría que verlo en la tarde, y sabía exactamente lo que le diría.

Cuando Snape apartó sus ojos negros de su plato y miró al frente, se estremeció. Quedaron mirándose un rato, analizándose, como si así pudieran descubrir los secretos del otro. Las velas de los candelabros se reflejaban suavemente en los ojos melosos de Hermione, mientras que refulgían con fuerza en el fondo oscuro de los de Snape. Frunció un poco el ceño y abrió un poco los labios, esforzándose en aquel duelo de irises. Un pestañeo le valió a Snape para proclamarse vencedor y volver a su comida. Ella podría haberse quedado examinándolo un rato más, pero algo llamó su atención, y la de todos. Dumbledore se levantó y se colocó delante del majestuoso atril, pidiendo silencio para comunicar algo. Todos dejaron a un lado sus conversaciones y clavaron su vista en el director. Tras un saludo cordial y un aviso sobre unas modificaciones en el profesorado, Albus Dumbledore presentó a Horace Slughorn, un hombre de entrada edad y algo fofo, de cara redonda y suave, aunque de ojos inteligentes y avispados. Ante la perplejidad de los muchachos, el anciano se apresuró a aclarar el asunto.

-Horace será a partir de hoy vuestro nuevo profesor de pociones.

Todas las miradas iban ahora de Slughorn a Snape, murmullos que non entendían rompieron el silencio, y algunos sentimientos esperanzadores se dibujaron en las caras de muchos. ¿Se librarían del murciélago de una vez por todas?

Dumbledore esperó unos minutos hasta que el ambiente se calmó y prosiguió.

-Por lo que el profesor Snape ocupará el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Algo más que murmullos volvieron a resurgir en el gran comedor, miradas preocupadas y bocas abiertas. En esta ocasión fue Hermione la que pilló al pocionista mirándola fijamente, pero ella optó por mantenerse cabizbaja, con un leve rubor en las mejillas y los labios apretados. Sabía que había sido ella, sabía que había sido su idea.

XXXXXXXXXX

-¿Dumbledore ha enloquecido? ¿Cómo puede dejar que Snape enseñe defensa contra las artes oscuras?

Neville asintió nervioso y descolocado, sin poder creer aún el anuncio del director. Harry, Hermione y él caminaban a paso más que ligero hacia la sala común. -¿Y qué pasa con el profesor Aldrich?

-He oído que le han ofrecido un puesto en Rumania- Ron los había alcanzado, tenía los mofletes y las orejas coloreadas por el frío y la prisa. Miró de soslayo a Hermione brevemente, y luego se unió a los chicos en lo que parecía una competición de quejas e improperios hacia _ese bastardo de pelo grasiento._

-A mí no me parece tan mala idea. -_Por supuesto, fue tu idea. _

Los tres Gryffindors callaron al instante y se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso 'Mione? –Le reprochó el pelirrojo, sus ojos acusadores, apoyados por los de Harry Y Neville.

-Snape conoce mejor que nadie las artes oscuras.

-Tienes razón en eso, Hermione, pero aun así— La chica interrumpió a su amigo ojiverde con el cuerpo rígido, intentando aparentar una seguridad que no tenía, y con la pesadilla de dos noches atrás tomando fuerza en su mente.

-Por mucho que lo odiéis no podéis negar que Snape es uno de los mejores magos que existen.

-¿Cómo puedes defenderlo Hermione?- De nuevo Ron protestaba, indignado por escuchar lo que la castaña decía.

-¡No lo estoy defendiendo Ronald! Yo tampoco estimo a Snape, pero es la verdad. ¿Qué ganáis despotricando contra él? Dumbledore no cambiará de opinión.

-¿¡Cómo estás tan segura!? Harry podría hablar con él. Puede que lo piense. –Era la primera vez que hablaban en tres días, y era para discutir. Nada nuevo.

Hermione se colocó nerviosa unos rizos tras la oreja, arrugando la nariz y apretando los labios- No lo hará Ron, por mucho que Harry lo intente.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres intentarlo? ¡Parece que te gusta la idea!

-¿¡Qué!? Ron, no me gusta la idea.- _¿Crees que para mí fue fácil darme cuenta de que esto era necesario?- ¡_Solo trataba de ser positiva!

Harry rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a las peleas de sus amigos. Neville sin embargo, parecía incómodo. Habían llegado hasta la dama gorda y entrado en la sala común, nadie parecía querer comentar nada, y todos permanecían en silencio. Ron y Hermione se lanzaban miradas de enfado.

-Chicos,- se atrevió a intervenir Harry- vamos, no es para tanto. 'Mione solo intentaba ver el lado bueno.

-¿Por qué siempre le das la razón Harry? Lo que dice es una estupidez.

-Ron, yo no—

-¿Estupidez? ¡Estupidez es lo que sale de tu boca cada vez que hablas, Ronald!

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo, Hermione? ¡Tú eres la que no me habla!

Hermione no sabía qué decir, o más bien lo sabía pero no quería decirlo. Su corazón latía tan deprisa, tan fuerte, que le extrañaba que los otros no lo oyeran. Se le estaba haciendo un nudo en el estómago que sabía no se desataría pronto. Quería gritarle que se sentía traicionada, que lo quería. Quería preguntarle qué tenía Lavender que ella no tenía.

_Eso es obvio, ¿no crees?- _Le espetó su propia conciencia.

Estaba sintiendo como sus fuerzas mermaban y esos familiares pinchazos en la nariz antes de llorar.

-¡Te pedí perdón, Hermione! ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Siento haber pasado de ti!

Aún no hablaba, aterrada por no poder controlar su voz una vez intentara articular palabras. Apretó los puños e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que las lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos no cayeran.

-Solo estás celosa…- fue un susurró mientras se daba la vuelta para encaminarse a su dormitorio, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para Hermione.

-¿Qué? ¡Eres idiota Ron! ¡Idiota! No tienes ni idea—

-Ron, Hermione…- de nuevo Harry intentaba remediar lo irremediable.

-¡Cállate Harry!- le instaron los dos en unísono.

-Es eso, ¿verdad?- Ron estaba rojo de furia, tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas, y podría decirse que intentaba petrificar a Hermione con su mirada azul. – ¡No soportas que prefiera a Lavender!

Harry y Neville contemplaron a Hermione angustiados, esperando el contra-ataque. Pero nunca lo hubo, la chica simplemente volvió a acomodar unos cuantos tirabuzones tras sus orejas y subió hasta los dormitorios femeninos, dejando a su contrincante verbal con la palabra en la boca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las clases apenas habían terminado cuando un Slytherin de primer curso se acercó a Hermione nervioso. El chico tiró del jersey de la prefecta dos veces con cuidado para llamar su atención.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Hermione Granger?- La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y asintió.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?- El pequeño Slytherin negó y alargó el brazo, mostrando una nota que retenía en su mano.

-El profesor Snape me ha pedido que te entregue esto.

Tras coger la nota y agradecerle su trabajo como mensajero, el chico desapareció entre los pasillos, y Hermione se apresuró a leer la letra inconfundible de su profesor.

_Venga después de clases al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras en el tercer piso. No tarde._

_S.S._

No lo pensó dos veces, guardó la nota en su bolsa y comenzó a correr. Su última clase había sido pociones, con Slughorn, y, evidentemente, se encontraba en las mazmorras. Tardaría unos minutos en llegar al tercer piso, sin contar con las escaleras cambiantes, que posiblemente la retrasarían aún más. No llegaría tan rápido como Snape querría, y se lo haría pagar.

Llamó tres veces a la puerta, con las mejillas rosadas y la respiración medianamente revuelta. Al cabo de unos segundos sin respuesta decidió entrar. Ahí estaba él. Era manifiesto que aún estaba acomodando sus cosas en su nueva clase, y por extensión, en sus nuevas habitaciones. Era extraño que Snape por fin hubiera conseguido el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras. _¿Mencionará el tema?_ Se preguntaba Hermione mientras caminaba hacia él por el pasillo que separaba tres filas de pupitres de otras tres.

-Buenas tardes señor- lo saludó prudentemente, tanteando su humor.

-¿Conoce la puntualidad Granger?- Snape soltó la pluma y ordenó un montón de papeles que yacían desperdigados por el escritorio. Entrelazó las manos al terminar su tarea y bufó molesto para por fin dignarse a mirarla.

-Lo siento, profesor, pero he venido en cuanto he recibido su nota.- Le mantuvo la mirada, el tono de voz respetuoso pero cortante. Estudió intranquila sus movimientos desde que se levantó de la silla hasta que se posicionó tras ella. Aun sin tocarla, sin tenerlo de frente, Snape la inquietaba hasta extremos insospechables. Delante de él seguía siendo la niña de primer año insegura y que moría por ser aceptada por sus compañeros. Jamás conseguiría el respeto o la admiración de aquel hombre. ¿Pero para qué los quería?

-Como ya le he dicho, no tengo tiempo para sus excusas. Acompáñeme.

Hermione lo siguió hasta una habitación a la derecha de la clase. Era realmente enorme, y no la sorprendió ver que Snape había instalado allí su laboratorio personal. Todo estaba estrictamente ordenado y limpio; un par de calderos borboteaban ruidosamente. Tan solo una ventana adornaba la pared blanca, y aunque la luz pasaba diáfanamente a través de ella, el lugar se mantenía oscuro. El suelo de piedra hacía frío el ambiente, y sobre él, pegadas a cada una de las cuatro paredes, se alzaban cuatro majestuosas estanterías de roble, todas y cada una de ellas llenas de ingredientes, bálsamos y pociones. En el centro ser erguía una mesa en forma de «C» alargada y rectangular.

-¿No practicaremos duelo hoy?

-No, Granger. Evidentemente.- Había alzado una ceja al tiempo que la miraba con desdén. –Siéntese ahí- le comunicó señalándole uno de los extremos de la mesa.- Hoy quiero que revise unos libros para mí.

Snape hizo una floritura con la varita y varios libros volaron hasta la zona en la que Hermione trabajaría. La chica cogió uno de ellos y lo leyó en voz alta- Plantas venenosas y curativas-.

-¿Señor?- Arrugó la nariz y achicó un poco los ojos, obligando a su entrecejo a arrugarse con extrañeza. -¿Para qué quiere que lea esto?

-No solo quiero que lo lea, Granger, quiero que lo estudie detalladamente y anote lo que crea importante. ¿Podrá hacerlo?- Una mueca arrogante apareció en sus labios.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta, profesor. –Snape no se inmutó, prefirió seguir ocupándose de las pociones que se preparaban en los calderos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de cortar lo que parecían dátiles con un cuidado y una destreza impropios de la misma acción. Hermione resopló molesta y decidió pasar a otro tema.

-Esto va a llevarme unas cuantas tardes, señor.

-Lo sé Granger. Así hará algo de provecho.-Echó los trozos de los dátiles en uno de los calderos, removiendo el contenido con una vara larga de madera.

-¿Cree que podría llevármelos cuando terminemos para seguir por mi cuenta?- En esta ocasión fue ella la que hizo caso omiso de su comentario.

-Esa era mi intención Granger. –La miró unos momentos y la vio asentir tras haberse sentado y abrir el primer libro.

Al cabo de un rato el ambiente se había espesado debido al humo emanante de las pócimas y al calor del fuego, la presencia del invierno parecía una ilusión en aquel lugar. Tenía las mejillas, toda la cara en realidad, ardiendo por el bochorno y sabía que su dolor de cabeza aumentaría. Al menos había avanzado bastante con el primer libro, quizás ahora fuera el momento para abordar a Snape con lo que llevaba carcomiéndola todo el día.

-¿Señor?- Lo buscó entre la neblina que despedían los calderos con los ojos. Estaba tan enfrascado en su cometido que ni siquiera la escuchó. Parecía estar en otro mundo, y se le asemejó a ella misma cuando leía o se volcaba de lleno en sus estudios o trabajos. Se quedó un rato admirando la agilidad y la devoción con la que trabajaba. El pelo caía sobre sus hombros como una cascada de ébano y le cubría parte del rostro, su nariz ganchuda sobresalía. El vapor, que decían era el causante de su desastroso pelo, le daba un halo misterioso, interesante, que la hacía pensar en esa niebla negra en la que podía convertirse y que la cazaba en el bosque prohibido. Snape parecía sobresalir en todas las disciplinas, y verdaderamente beneficiaba de sobremanera al bando al que guardaba lealtad. _-¿Cuál de los dos?_

_Lo averiguaré.- _Se agitó en la silla cuando, justo en ese momento, Snape clavó sus pupilas en las de ella. Se asustó al pensar que podría haber practicado legeremancia en ella, pero era mejor no considerarlo.

-¿Qué quiere Granger?- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, la ceja alzada de nuevo en un gesto de impaciencia.

-¿Perdón, señor?- La Gryffindor se sonrojó porque de nuevo la había cogido vigilándolo. _Contemplándolo, más bien. _

-Lleva cavilando algo desde que llegó. Diga de una vez lo que tenga que decir.- Se acercó y tomó una silla que colocó frente a ella, se sentó, invitándola irritado a que hablara.

-¿Cómo?- La cercanía la había descolocado, y nerviosa se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que, como tantas otras veces, acomodaba sus bucles tras la oreja derecha.

-Puedo leerla como un libro abierto. No me haga perder el tiempo.- ¿Así que solo era intuición?

-Bien.- la chica se recompuso y adoptó una expresión seria.- Quiero decirle algo.- Guardó sus manos bajo la mesa y se irguió todo lo que pudo en un intento de estar, más o menos, a una altura similar a la de él.- Me gustaría pedirle perdón por haberlo acusado de ser un—

-Mortífago- continuó él ante el titubeo de la chica, sus ojos de nuevo preparados para dejar crecer el fuego de la furia.

-Sí, exacto.- Tomó valor y aire y continuó. – No sé cuál es la situación y no tengo derecho quizás a juzgar. Pero comprenda que usted no hace fácil que mis dudas se disipen.

-¿Sabe, Granger? Esta es la disculpa más extraña que he escuchado nunca. –Sus labios finos y coloreados por el calor se entreabrieron peligrosos, curvándose en una sonrisa siniestra.

-Es la verdad. Cuando dijo que no sabía nada tenía razón. ¿¡Cómo quieren usted y Dumbledore que confíe si realmente **no me explican nada!? **

-Profesor Dumbledore, Granger- la corrigió con la voz grave y siseante, exasperando a Hermione.

-¡No pueden esperar que simplemente sea su monigote!

-Sabrá a su tiempo, Granger. Y deje de hacerse la víctima, ese es el trabajo de Potter…- Las sombras y las luces del fuego se reflejaban en la cara de Snape, quien se levantó y se dio la vuelta para supervisar las pociones. Podía percibir la ira de su alumna emergiendo desde su ser, y eso lo divertía. Granger nunca saldría bien parada en una discusión con él. Oyó el chasquido de su lengua, su bufido frustrado y el rasgar de las patas de la silla contra el suelo al levantarse ella también.

-¿¡Ve lo que digo!? ¡Solo dificulta las cosas con su actitud! ¡Y Harry no se hace la víctima!

-Suficiente Granger, vuelva a su trabajo y cállese.

-¡**No! ** ¡No conoce a Harry, no tiene derecho a—! –Cuando lo tuvo de nuevo en frente y a pocos centímetros se le atragantaron las apalabras, y se maldijo a sí misma por dejarla interrumpirla.

-¡Potter es un maldito arrogante como su padre!- La calma de su voz se fue al mencionar al antiguo merodeador,

-¡No más que usted!- La agarró por el jersey y la atrajo hacia él.- No juegue con fuego, Granger- Su voz un susurro, pero consiguió helarle el corazón que, no obstante, iba a salírsele del pecho. Notaba su aliento caliente en los labios y ya no podía aguantar más esos orbes opacos que la taladraban por dentro.

-Vuelva al trabajo- la nariz levemente arrugada y la comisura izquierda de los labios inclinada hacia arriba dibujaron una perfecta muestra de desprecio en la faz del mago mientras soltaba bruscamente su jersey y la hacía perder el equilibrio ligeramente.

-Si me disculpa, continuaré esto en la biblioteca. –Recogió deprisa y caminó veloz hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué cree que hace Granger? Está agotando mi paciencia.-Presionó el tabique de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, cansado. _Maldito seas Albus._

-No veo el inconveniente si lo irrito tanto. –Se dio la vuelta, orgullosa e igual de dispuesta a marcharse.

-El inconveniente, Granger, es que está castigada.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde ahora, Granger.- la vio abrir la boca para protestar pero fue más rápido y la frenó haciendo un ademán con la mano. –Creo que su brillante mente no necesitará que le explique el motivo.

-Está bien.- respondió vencida, volviendo a la mesa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

El olor a tierra mojada por la mañana consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Hermione, que andaba tranquilamente hacia la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hoy tendrían la primera lección impartida por Snape. Inhaló profundamente y expulsó su aliento caliente calmadamente. Se frotó las manos para hacerlas entrar en calor y saludó a Neville, que le había guardado un sitio junto a él. La oscuridad del aula chocaba con la luz clara de los pasillos y el exterior; todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, siendo unas cuantas velas adheridas a la pared con bujías la única fuente de luminosidad.

No tardó en notar, al igual que sus compañeros, los tapices y cuadros sobre maleficios imperdonables y torturas mágicas colgados en la pared.

_Escalofriante._

-No ha llegado aún y ya sé que odiaré esta clase.-A la castaña le pareció ver a su compañero temblar ligeramente ante su propio comentario y rio bajito.

-Vamos Neville, lo harás bien. No hay por qué temerle a Snape, es solo un hombre al fin y al cabo. –Puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió tranquilizadora.

-La mayoría no opina lo mismo- le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A los dos minutos Snape entró en la sala puntual como un reloj, ondeando su capa y alcanzando su escritorio en un tiempo record. Agitó su varita y la puerta se cerró con un gran estruendo que hizo saltar a varios en sus sillas. Ron articuló un «_Ya te lo dije» _sordo que la joven bruja prefirió obviar.

-Deje de hacer el imbécil Weasley. Le combine atender hoy. - Oteó la clase en su totalidad y enlazó las manos, una de ellas sosteniendo la varita, tras la espalda. –Hoy practicarán hechizos no verbales.

Todos, a excepción de Hermione, se miraron contrariados. No estaban estudiando eso. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no sería Hermione Granger la que corrigiera al profesor. De sobra sabía Snape que ese no era el temario que el señor Aldrich seguía. Y como era de esperar, nadie más se atrevió a contradecir al hombre.

Una vez Snape hubo desaparecido las mesas y las sillas los hechizos llenaron el aire. El mago permaneció la mayoría del tiempo en una de las esquinas de la clase, como una sombra, estudiando a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos, dando instrucciones en algún que otro momento, exacerbado. El nivel estaba lejos del deseado, tendría que volcarse al máximo con ellos, su trabajo se triplicaría.

-¡Maldita sea Longbottom! ¿No sabe hacer nada bien?- El chico no le respondió, se limitó a ver como llegaba hasta él a grandes zancadas.- Y usted, Granger, ¿cree que no me doy cuenta de que está siendo más lenta a propósito?

Todos cesaron sus duelos y se voltearon para escuchar mejor lo que pasaba. –Si no son capaces de ser más rápidos a la hora de contra-atacar o, al menos, protegerse… déjenme comunicarles que no durarán ni cinco minutos contra adversarios de verdad. Es realmente patético.

-No es cierto, señor.- Ron se había atrevido a retarlo, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Usted es de los peores Weasley. –Iba a retirarse a la esquina de nuevo cuando el Gryffindor volvió a hablar.

-Se lo demostraré.- Snape paró y proyectó una sonrisa retorcida antes de darse la vuelta.

-Si cree que voy a mancharme las manos con un simio babeante como usted, Weasley, es que es menos inteligente de lo ya creía.- Vio con regocijo como el muchacho se volvía rojo de la ira, con los puños cerrados y una vena del cuello palpitando.- Ahórrese la humillación, Weasley.

-Maldito bastardo.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos y se escaparon varios suspiros alarmados. Entonces lo vieron lanzar una serie de hechizos a Snape. El mago los bloqueó con una facilidad tremenda, aunque peor fue el contra-ataque, que lanzó a Ron por los aires dando varias vueltas hasta que al fin cayó en el suelo boca-abajo. Hermione, detrás de Snape, se tapó la boca preocupada. Sus pupilas se ensancharon imperceptiblemente en el instante justo en que Snape avanzó hacia Ron y lo agarró fuertemente del brazo, levantándolo del suelo. Su amigo dejó escapar un gemido de dolor cuando su profesor lo estampó contra la pared, aun sujetándolo por el brazo. –Por lo que acaba de hacer, Weasley, puedo ver que aprecia poco su vida- parecía una serpiente apunto de inyectar veneno en su presa. Los ojos ardientes que Hermione ya había contemplado brotaron una vez más, irónicamente gélidos al mismo tiempo. Ron por su parte apretaba los dientes, impotente, temblando de manera tan sutil que solo Snape se percataba.- Vuelva a hacerlo y, no lo dude ni por un segundo, lo mandaré a la enfermería con algo más que rasguños.- Lo soltó con asco, como si hubiera tocado una cucaracha, haciendo que el Gryffindor se deslizara atolondrado hasta el suelo.

Nadie decía nada, y todos contenían la respiración. Harry no tardó en ir a levantar a Ron, seguida de Hermione, quien, no obstante, se frenó en el último momento.

-Desaparezca de mi vista Weasley. Estará castigado hasta que yo vea conveniente, además de hacer perder a su casa cien puntos.

En cuanto Ron salió, el pocionista no tardó en poner orden, y los duelos se reanudaron, aunque con un ánimo totalmente diferente.

-Potter, póngase con Longbottom. Granger, conmigo.- Harry dirigió sus ojos con recelo hacia la castaña, que asintió con la cabeza haciéndole saber que estaría bien. Estaba segura de que esa decisión también había removido asombro en el interior de sus compañeros, pero después de lo sucedido ni siquiera echaron un vistazo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un cuervo negro graznó tres veces mientras entraba y salía de una casita de madera. El reloj era siniestro, pero a nadie le importó. Indicaba que la clase de defensa había terminado y le estaban interna y profundamente agradecidos.

-Usted quédese Granger, quiero hablarle de algo.

La chica asintió y se despidió de sus amigos con la mano.- Os alcanzo en el gran comedor.

Estuvo callada esperando a que Snape terminara de recoger haciendo ella lo mismo. Se colgó la bolsa marrón negruzco en el hombro y aguardó pacientemente, empezando a entender la forma de proceder del docente.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta el marco de la puerta, allí Snape se detuvo y dejó caer sus ojos de carbón de una manera más suave de lo normal. –Ha mejorado, Granger. Pero todavía tiene que trabajar mucho y concentrarse. Está extremadamente sentimental- él si percibió el crecimiento de sus pupilas y luego la huida vergonzosa de sus irises dorados.- Céntrese en esto y supere a Weasley. Le irá mejor.

Después de eso se marchó, dejándola atónita. _¿Tanto se me nota? _ Las palabras de Snape del día anterior la golpearon con fuerza: «_**Puedo leerla como un libro abierto».**_

**Nt: Hasta aquí por hoy. Más tiempo para pasar juntos, que mal… o no… **

**¿Les gustó? Les agradecería si me lo dejaran saber en los comentarios. Díganme los aspectos que les gustan o si hay alguno que no. También agradecería saber qué piensan sobre la redacción y esas cosas. Me ayudaría mucho.**

**De nuevo, gracias a todos los que os tomáis tiempo para leer.**


	6. La serpiente y el león

**VALIENTES Y GRISES**

**Capítulo 6**

**La serpiente y el león**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, el universo de Harry Potter es obra de J.K. Rowlling.**

**NT: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que no pensaran que los había abandonado. Sé que esta vez tardé demasiado, pero tuve unas semanas complicadas y sin inspiración, y aso se le unió el comienzo del curso, de la rutina… Mi universidad está en otra ciudad, así que tuve que arreglar varias cosas. No es excusa, pero sepan que aunque tarde seguiré subiendo, y ojalá que sigan pendientes.**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron review, me da mucha alegría leerlos y saber que a alguien le interesa lo que escribo.**

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Una brisa fría golpeó a Hermione en cuanto cruzó la puerta principal del castillo. Se tapó la boca con su bufanda gualda y roja, y ajustó la capucha que la protegía de los copos de nieve. Como de costumbre, Snape caminaba unos metros más adelante, aunque con su pelo negro revolviéndose con el suave viento, y sin nada que reservase su rostro del aire gélido. Apresuró sus pasos hasta quedar a la altura de su profesor; lo miró de reojo en un gesto rápido y luego centró la vista en la nieve, cada vez más espesa. La casa de Hagrid echaba humo por la chimenea, señal de que el guardabosque preparaba algo. Cualquier otra tarde ella hubiera estado allí con él, Harry, y Ron, tomando una caliente y humeante taza de té. Se arropó todo lo que pudo en su capa con la imagen de esa taza de té en la mente; quizás, tras terminar su sesión con Snape iría a la cocina a por una, y luego se daría un relajante baño de sales. Era cierto que el invierno era una de sus estaciones favoritas, pero siempre olvidaba la molesta sensación del frío.

Volvió a mirar al pocionista, aunque esta vez sin remilgos, con miles de preguntas empujando para salir de su boca. Snape, sin embargo, miraba al frente en todo momento, como si fuera solo. Sus pupilas negras estaban fijas en la lejanía, imperturbables y aparentemente tranquilas, aunque, al mismo tiempo, preparadas para avisar al cerebro de cualquier imagen extraña.

A medida que andaban el peso de la cesta de mimbre y la bolsa de cuero negro con utensilios para recoger plantas que Hermione llevaba, se hacían más pesadas, a pesar de que la nieve disminuía al ir entrando en un sendero en el que Hermione nunca había estado. _¿Cómo puede ser que nunca haya visto esto? _Aparentemente el camino aparecía cerca del lago de Hogwarts, pero estaba segura de no haberlo visto jamás. Era realmente extraño teniendo en cuenta lo peculiar de la senda y finalmente del lugar al que llevaba: Un jardín que parecía estar en permanente primavera.

-Oh, por Merlín.- Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con emoción, examinando con incredibilidad lo que veía: rodeado aquí y allá con columnas de mármol, el jardín tenía la hierba más verde que jamás hubiera contemplado; de las entrañas de la tierra crecían un sinfín de plantas y flores extraordinarias. Maravillada, Hermione recitaba mentalmente los nombres de las que conocía, y moría por preguntar los de aquellas que le eran desconocidas. -Esto es increíble ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto este lugar?- preguntó, aunque más para ella que para Snape.

-Es mi jardín privado- contestó brevemente mientras se deshacía de la capa y la dejaba en la mullida hierba.- Deme la bolsa de cuero Granger, y venga conmigo.

-Debe de ser un hechizo desilusionador muy fuerte para mantenerlo oculto todo el tiempo.- Le pasó la bolsa y luego se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda, y tras pensarlo unas décimas de segundo, el jersey también. Hacía un calor tremendo en el lugar.

-Lo es.- Se puso en cuclillas cerca de unas flores de color azul oscuro, y le indicó a su alumna que hiciera lo mismo. –Quiero que apunte el nombre y las propiedades de las flores y plantas que voy a ir cortando y las deposite con cuidado en la cesta.- Hermione asintió intentando enmascarar la emoción que la embriagaba y le dio una mirada seria.

- No se alegre tanto Granger, si algo dentro de este jardín sufre el menor daño, tenga por seguro que lo pagará.

-No se preocupe, señor.- La leona dejó de mirarlo y sacó un par de pergaminos y una pluma de la cesta.- Estoy lista.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-Disculpe, profesor, ¿qué es esto? Creo que no he leído nada sobre estos…-Hermione frunció el ceño y cerró la boca confusa. Acarició con el pulgar lo que parecía una patata delgada y arenosa y lo miró curiosa.

-¿No sabe lo que es Granger?- El hombre alzó la ceja izquierda y una mueca de burla se estiró en su boca.

Hermione desvió la mirada, molesta y con las mejillas encendidas. –No, señor- admitió, queriendo guardar el extraño tubérculo en la cesta.

Snape agarró su muñeca y la detuvo, provocando que la chica volviera a clavar sus ojos marrones en los de él; su sonrisa burlona y altanera se hizo más grande.- No la guarde aún.- Sin decir nada más Hermione le entregó aquella cosa a Snape y esperó.

-Es una solanácea, Granger. Muy común en el mundo mágico, estoy seguro que hasta Weasley sería capaz de reconocerla.- Estudió la reacción de Granger y escondió otra sonrisa triunfal al ver como el color de sus cachetes pasaba de un rosa claro a un rojo intenso.

-Lo siento, señor. Puedo asegurarle que en ninguno de los libros de herbología que he revisado se habla sobre esta planta.

-No todo el conocimiento se encuentra en los libros Granger. ¿Nunca lo ha pensado?

Hermione frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, sujetando aún el pergamino y la pluma. –No sé qué espera de mí. ¿Quiere que me sienta humillada por no saber algo?

Snape la imitó y cruzó también los brazos; le dedicó una media sonrisa que la perturbó. Sentados en la hierba, desde fuera, parecían dos niños que peleaban por ver quien llevaba la razón. –Verá Granger, dejando a un lado su inseguridad—

-Yo no—

-No interrumpa Granger.- Hermione obedeció y cerró la boca, los labios apretados.

-La razón por la que no conoce la solanácea es debido a sus orígenes muggles.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Lo miró sospechosa, con el corazón empezando a contraerse angustiosamente.

-Quizás, si deja de interrumpirme, pueda explicarle lo que digo.- La chica asintió con un suspiro y Snape prosiguió. –Como le decía, esta planta es extremadamente común en el mundo mágico, y es conocida por todos los magos y brujas desde la infancia. La solanácea se utiliza para aliviar los efectos de una enfermedad parecida a la varicela, la cual aparece siempre a los seis años en los niños cuyos padres son magos. No suelen incluirla nunca es los libros, ya que no tiene otro utilidad.

-Entonces- se incorporó un poco para quedar sentada con las espinillas apoyadas en la hierba, ganando un poco más de altura; su voz recuperaba la tranquilidad-, no conocía la planta porque no me he criado en el mundo mágico.

-¿Qué demonios pensaba Granger? ¿Creía que en este colegio se le ocultan cosas a los nacidos de muggles?- Con los brazos cruzados aún resopló y rodó los ojos sin que le pasara desapercibido el sonrojo de su alumna por haber acertado sus pensamientos.

-Claro que no, aunque, hay muchos a los que no les desagradaría esa medida.

Snape estrechó los ojos y supo que se adentraba en aguas peligrosas. -¿Piensa en alguien en particular, señorita Granger?

-No…-la chica sabía por qué, o por quiénes le hacía esa pregunta, y aunque era mejor dejar pasar esa conversación, no pudo- sí. Claro que pienso en alguien en concreto. A pesar de lo que ese tipo de gente cree, soy consciente de los comentarios cuando pasan por mi lado, o de sus miradas.

-Ya le he dicho que no se haga la víctima.

-No me hago la víctima y usted lo sabe. Y también sabe que de todas las casas, la más prejuiciosa es la suya.

-¿No se cansa de insultarme Granger?-El hombre se levantó, y Hermione hizo lo mismo de inmediato. Aquella conversación no acabaría bien.

-No le insulto, señor. Me limito a decir un hecho.

-Cincuenta puntos menos, Granger. No juegue conmigo.- Las palabras salían afiladas, y el pulso de Hermione volvía a acelerarse. Había tocado uno de los muchos temas que su profesor no toleraba. Nadie hablaba mal de sus Slytherins delante de él a menos que quisiera una maldición o acabar en la enfermería. Discutir con él era como estar ante un espejo a punto de romperse y no apartarse, sabiendo que cada uno de los trozos de cristal iban a clavarse en tu piel con fuerza.

-No estoy jugando, profesor.

-Es una hipócrita Granger, habla de prejuicios cuando usted misma está llena de ellos.

El hombre permanecía tranquilo, y eso, unido a sus aires de superioridad, crispaba los nervios de Hermione.

-¡No soy ninguna hipócrita! No digo que todos me crean una asquerosa sangre sucia, pero—

Snape la agarró por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, con un brillo en los ojos tan intenso que Hermione creía que la quemaría por dentro.- No vuelva a utilizar esa palabra en mi presencia Granger, ¿me oye?

La leona repitió en su cabeza las palabras unas cuantas veces, sin terminar de saber qué lo había puesto en ese estado. Se sintió paralizada por la cercanía, pero más aún por la rabia y la amargura de su voz. El cambio había sido demasiado rápido, y parecía dolido, atormentado… Durante un instante a Hermione le pareció ver algo sumamente extraño y nuevo en Snape que la aterró y la capturó al mismo tiempo… no obstante, un pestañeo bastó para que esa ventana a su interior se cerrara, y la ilusión terminó. Respiró lenta y profundamente, sin atreverse a moverse o a intentar alejarse de él.

-Lo siento- murmuró abrumada.

Snape despertó del trance, la soltó y se dio la vuelta, maldiciéndose por haberse dejado llevar tanto. –Estoy harto de usted Granger, no le bastó con meter sus narices en mi vida…

-Yo no pretendía hacer su vida más miserable. Yo no elegí esto. ¡Usted es el que se las arregla para atormentarnos año tras año!- _¿Qué diablos hago? ¿Por qué no me callo?_

-Vaya Granger, me sorprende. ¿Qué es lo próximo? ¿Va a volver a llamarme mortífago? ¿O mejor bastardo? ¿Cuál diría usted que me queda mejor?

-Señor, yo no… - esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-¿Usted no qué Granger? ¿No sentía lo que decía? Venga, ambos sabemos que no es verdad. Ahórreme el falso arrepentimiento.

La castaña tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, no podía creer lo que oía, lo que pasaba. Tenía ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, y gritar. Clavó la vista en el suelo y soltó el pergamino y la pluma para empezar a recoger con prisa e ira el jersey, el abrigo y la bufanda del suelo.

-Desaparezca de una vez Granger.

-No tendrá que decirlo dos veces, profesor- puso énfasis en la última palabra y luego lo miró por última vez, con los nervios a flor de piel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Si bien no era suficiente tener clases con Snape, también tenía los entrenamientos, y desde hace unos días detenciones hasta Navidad. ¿Cómo iba a soportar todo ese tiempo con él? Doble espía o no, sus amigos tenían razón, Snape era un maldito bastardo.

_¡Bastardo, murciélago de las mazmorras, insensible y odioso!_

Nunca se había sentido tan furiosa en toda su vida. Ni siquiera Ron la había hecho enfadar hasta ese punto. Aquel condenado hombre tenía la habilidad de acabar con la paciencia de cualquiera. No podía sopórtalo más, y tampoco quería. No quería nada de eso. No quería ver a Snape, no quería entrometerse en su vida, no quería ver lo que había visto ni creer lo que le habían contado. Todo era tan confuso y oscuro en su vida como el hombre que había puesto su mundo patas arriba.

Las lágrimas salían a borbotones y se deslizaban calientes por su cara, volviendo su visión borrosa; ni siquiera vio a la persona que iba en dirección a ella.

-¡Eh! ¡Mira por dónde vas!- Se apartó rápido del chico con el que había chocado y aceleró el paso.

-¿Hermione?- La mención de su nombre y la voz de su amigo la frenaron en seco. -¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento mucho Harry, no sabía que eras tú.-Agachó la cabeza e intentó secarse disimuladamente las lágrimas con el puño del jersey.

-Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada Harry, estoy bien. Un poco cansada. Ya sabes, las detenciones con Snape absorben la energía de cualquiera.

Harry la miró serio, no había creído ninguna de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su amiga.

-Vamos Hermione, puedes contarme.- Se acercó a ella y puso una mano en hombro, sonriéndole caroñosamente.

-Hace unos días le insinué a Snape que podía ser un mortífago, y hoy le dije que la mayoría de los Slytherins tienen prejuicios hacia los nacidos de muggles…-Lo había dicho de carrerilla, conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Qué has hecho qué?- Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron mucho, y retiró el brazo para llevárselo a la cabeza y revolverse el pelo con la mano. Abrió y cerró la boca en varias ocasiones, sin terminar de encontrar las palabras correctas, hasta que al final, dijo:- Hermione, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Harry?-se mordió el labio y acomodó unos cuantos rizos tras su oreja izquierda- Snape no es un mortífago.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Lo fue una vez, y lo será siempre. Hiciste bien Hermione, y lo cierto es que te envidio. Y en cuanto a lo otro, también es verdad.

-Si hubieras visto como me miró…- miró al horizonte y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

La chica suspiró nerviosa, el remordimiento le pellizcaba de nuevo el corazón… pero por otro lado, no había dicho ninguna mentira. ¿Quién no dudaría? ¿Tenía la culpa de querer proteger a sus amigos? Por mucho que se lo repitiera, seguía sintiéndose mal.

-Oye Harry, tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego en el gran comedor.

-¿No vienes a Hosmadge?

-¿Hosmadge?

-Claro, hoy es sábado, ¿recuerdas? Nos iremos dentro de una hora.

_¿Es sábado?_ _Tengo que poner los pies en la tierra._

-Entonces te veré a la hora de la cena. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Me he retrasado por culpa de las detenciones.

-Pero Hermione- era inútil, la chica había empezado a correr, tan solo se giró para despedirlo una última vez con la mano, y luego desapareció entre los pasillos.

**XXXXXXXXX**

La semana siguiente los entrenamientos se convirtieron en castigos, y los castigos en sí se endurecieron. Hermione pasaba sus tardes limpiando retretes con un cepillo de dientes, descabezando escarabajos u ordenando las estanterías infinitas de Snape. El mago hacía como si no existiera, y si le hablaba era tan solo para indicarle lo que tenía que hacer.

Los días pasaban tranquilos, sin discusiones, sin insultos… Y aunque Hermione agradecía esa parte, no dejaba de sentir que perdía el tiempo. La situación, el silencio, y la culpa la estaban matando lentamente. Las noches se le hacían más largas, cada vez le costaba más descansar. Esto tenía que acabar, porque ni ella se libraría de Snape, ni Snape de ella. Y seguía necesitando respuestas.

Para ser sincera consigo misma, no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa mirada extraña y agonizante. Aquello la descolocó, le cortó la respiración. Eso es lo que no la dejaba dormir por las noches, se le había quedado grabado en las retinas, y ahora, cada vez que lo recordaba llevando la máscara de mortífago, el recuerdo de sus ojos tristes se interponía y le pedía que confiara. Puede que solo fuera una ilusión, un sueño, pero juraría que, por una vez, esa negrura opaca que era su mirada se había aclarado unos segundos para ella.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza en un intento de centrarse en el libro que leía. Resopló y cerró los ojos unos segundos, y luego observó con cautela la mesa que tenía al lado. Ron torcía la boca y arrugaba la nariz mientras intentaba escribir algo. La había mirado un par de veces, probablemente pensando si era buena idea ir a pedirle ayuda a su brillante amiga. La castaña sonrió y se quedó observándolo un poco más. Qué tonta era, seguir sintiendo debilidad por aquel pelirrojo…

-Oh, aquí estás Hermione, por fin. ¿Dónde te metes?- La chica la miró con un falso cansancio, y luego sacó un sobre de su bolsa.

-Hola Parvati. He estado aquí toda la tarde.

-Sí, bueno. Slughorn me mandó a que te diera esto. –Le tendió el sobre y la contempló expectante.

-Oh. –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la castaña.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?- Parvati Patil le dirigió una expresión curiosa, inclinándose para ver más de cerca.

-Es una invitación. El profesor Slughorn celebrará una fiesta unos días antes de Navidad.

-¿Por qué yo no tengo una?- Hermione adoptó una sonrisa de disculpa y se encogió de hombros. –Puede que no se haya acordado. Es despistado.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hermione se levantó de la cama silenciosamente, con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras. Tomó la capa y se la puso encima del pijama, luego cogió sus zapatos y salió de la habitación. Miró recelosa desde una esquina de las escaleras para asegurarse de que no había nadie en la sala común, y la atravesó. Los pasillos del castillo, más oscuros que de costumbre, se le hicieron muy cortos. Avanzaba midiendo cada paso, a pesar de estar decidida sobre lo que iba a hacer. Después de mucho pensarlo, Hermione supo que ella sería la que daría el primer paso hacia una ansiada tregua con Snape.

Apoyó la mano con el puño cerrado en la puerta unos segundos antes de llamar, nerviosa, sin embargo, con el peso esta cedió y se abrió levemente, con un suave chirrido.

-Señor, sé que es muy tarde pero necesito—

La Gryffindor paró de hablar al ver que no había nadie. Era extraño, las velas de la clase estaban encendidas, y había papeles en el escritorio. Quizás Snape estuviera en sus habitaciones privadas. Se acercó haciendo un poco de ruido al pisar, no quería asustar a su profesor, y terminar con una herida como consecuencia. La chica arrugó el entrecejo al ver la puerta de las habitaciones abierta completamente.

_Extraño, muy extraño._

Llamó un par de veces, tan solo por cortesía, antes de entrar allí también, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Todo permanecía en silencio, sin movimiento. Sin duda, no había nadie en el lugar. ¿Qué habría pasado para que Snape abandonara su despacho sin ni siquiera cerrar con llave sus habitaciones?

El ruido de unas suelas contra el suelo la alertó. Snape había vuelto, y no se alegraría de verla. Con la varita aún en la mano, fue lentamente hacia la clase. Tan pronto como pasó por debajo del marco de la puerta, recibió un hechizo que, por suerte, fue capaz de bloquear.

El pocionista la miró enfadado, y, a la vez, con un brillo en los ojos que en cualquier otra persona pudiera haber sido orgullo. -¿Qué hace aquí?

-Señor,- guardó su varita y se acercó un poco- quería hablar con usted.

-Cien puntos menos, Granger. Váyase.

-¿De dónde viene?- a Hermione no parecían importarles los puntos que le había hecho perder a su casa, o la mueca de asco de su profesor; su atención había sido captada por otra cosa. Snape llevaba levantada la manga de su camisa, con la marca tenebrosa al descubierto.

El pocionista la cubrió de inmediato, y luego guardó la varita, sin dejar de vigilar a Hermione.

-No volveré a decirlo Granger,- empezó a caminar a sus habitaciones privadas- lárguese.

Snape se quitó la capa y la colocó en el espaldero de la silla más cercana.

-No- respondió la joven bruja, siguiéndolo al interior de la habitación. Snape se volvió con una mirada capaz de hacer huir a cualquiera.-Quiero hablar con usted.

-Acaba con mi paciencia- Dio un paso hacia ella, mirándola por encima del hombro; cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Puede alargar esto cuanto quiera. No va a librarse de mí.- Hermione también dio un paso más hacia él, y cruzó también los brazos.

La miró fijamente durante lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad, sin decir nada. Por mucho que ella se esforzaba, era imposible saber que pasaba más allá de esa fría máscara que ocultaba los pensamientos y los sentimientos de aquel hombre. Se alertó cuando lo vio sacar de nuevo la varita, y dio un respingo al escuchar el sonoro portazo que dieron las puertas al cerrarse. ¿Significaba eso que la escucharía?

-Adelante, Granger, diga lo que tenga que decir. –Hizo un ademán de falsa caballerosidad con la mano y la instó a hablar.

-Quiero disculparme. –Hermione bajó los brazos y agarró nerviosa la tela de la capa, arrugándola; la dureza y la tensión desaparecieron de su rostro.

-Ya le dije que me ahorrara el falso arrepentimiento. –El hombro le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia su laboratorio privado. La castaña lo siguió una vez más.

-No retiraré lo que dije de su casa. Es la verdad.

Snape alzó una ceja y bufó exasperado.

-Pero sé que no todos los Slytherin son así. Yo nunca me atrevería a juzgar a nadie… No querría juzgar a nadie.

La chica dio un par de pasos más hacia él, se acomodó un rizo tras la oreja, y recordó lo que la había llevado al despacho del mago a la una de la madrugada.

-Y también quería decirle que no volveré a insinuar nada sobre usted.- Lo miró directamente a los ojos, con las pupilas dilatadas a causa de la escasa luz.- Tiene mi confianza.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Snape entreabrió sus finos labios un pequeño momento, y luego los cerró, sin llegar a decir nada. ¿Granger confiaba en él?

_No… no lo hace._

-No va a librarse de los castigos.- Se apoyó con la mano derecha en gran mesa en forma de _c_, con la seguridad recobrada y la expresión severa.

-No pretendo hacerlo, señor.- Hermione agachó la cabeza, dejando que sus tirabuzones taparan su sonrisa.

-Bien.

-Siento haberlo molestado tan tarde.- Entrelazó las manos, el camisón rosáceo sobresaliendo levemente bajo la capa.

-Váyase a la cama, mañana la quiero aquí a las siete.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**«Tiene mi confianza»**

Aquel domingo de invierno el castillo estaba tranquilo. Hogwarts dormía, y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta bien entrado el mediodía. Snape adoraba esas mañanas, sin bullicio, sin alumnos impertinentes o descerebrados. Aspiró el aire frío y se acomodó en la silla de su escritorio, contemplando el vacío. Si bien no quiso admitirlo, la voz de su alumna había estado rondando por su cabeza desde la pasada noche. Intentaba quitarle importancia, llenar su mente con otras cosas, pero lo cierto es que esas tres palabras lo habían perturbado inmensamente. Quizás fuera porque las escuchaba en pocas ocasiones, quizás porque no terminaba de creerlas, o simplemente por el repentino cambio en la actitud de Granger. ¿Habría hablado con Dumbledore? ¿La habría obligado el anciano? _No… _No era eso. Él no le había dado detalles al director de su relación con la Gryffindor, y era poco probable que ella lo hubiera hecho.

Granger estaba resultando un quebradero de cabeza.

Oyó las suaves pisadas de la muchacha seguidas de unos golpes en la puerta, y se irguió inmediatamente.

-¿Profesor Snape?

-Entre Granger.

-Buenos días, señor.- Hermione cerró la puerta silenciosamente, y luego se atrevió a dedicarle una tímida sonrisa a modo de saludo.

-¿Ha acabado ya con los libros que le di?-preguntó observándola con detenimiento, sin ofrecerse a ayudarla con la pila de libros que cargaba.

-Sí, señor.- la chica los colocó en la mesa, para así poder sacar un cuaderno sin anillas de su bolsa de cuero marrón.-He anotado, como me dijo, todo lo que me pareció importante. Espero que le sirva.

-Lo sabré cuando lo revise- tomó el cuaderno de las manos de Hermione y lo guardó en uno de los cajones.

-¿Qué haremos hoy, profesor?- preguntó con cierto entusiasmo.

-Dígame una cosa Granger.- Snape seguía sentado, inclinado hacia atrás con las manos entrelazadas en la mesa; sus ojos negros en los de Hermione. -¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?

-¿Perdón?- la joven bruja miró hacia otro lado- No entiendo.

-Sí entiende Granger.

Sí, sí entendía, pero no podía decirle que confiaba en él por una extraña corazonada. No la creería, ni siquiera ella estaba segura.

-¿Quiere unos minutos para pensar qué excusa va a darme?

-No voy a darle ninguna excusa, no hay nada que excusar.

Snape seguía mirándola, sin decir palabra, esperando. Hermione agitó la cabeza suavemente y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Simplemente pienso que no fui del todo justa con usted.

El mago convirtió sus ojos en rendijas inconscientemente, y tras unos segundos se levantó y entró en el laboratorio de la clase. Hermione volvió a suspirar cansada, entrando también en el laboratorio.

-Profesor Snape—

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer Granger. Su impertinencia nos ha retrasado mucho.

Ella quería seguir haciendo preguntas, aclarar más, si podía, que no quería ver más esa mirada de odio, sin embargo, decidió que lo dejaría pasar, por esta vez.

-¿Está familiarizada con el filtro de muertos en vida?-Le indicó a Granger que se sentara en una de las mesas, mientras él sacaba ingredientes de un armario con las puertas de cristal.

-Sí, claro. He leído mucho sobre ella.-respondió terminando de acomodar su bolsa en el suelo con cuidado, al lado de la mesa en cuestión.

-Sabrá entonces para qué se utiliza.

-Se utiliza para hacer entrar al que lo bebe en un sueño muy profundo, de hecho, parecerá estar muerto.

-Así es, ¿y sabe qué pasa si se le añade centidonia?

Hermione se permitió meditar durante un momento antes de responder- Si no me equivoco, el filtro de muertos en vida lleva asfódelo… entonces ¿no se anularía el efecto de este?

-Exacto Granger, se anularía, y la poción se arruinaría, ¿no cree?

Hermione supo lo que ese tono quería decir, había algo más. – ¿Cree que podría adquirir otro efecto? La centidonia es usada en pociones para neutralizar veneno.

La chica había atado cabos mucho antes de lo que el mago esperaba, por lo que tuvo que esforzarse en esconder una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No lo creo, lo sé. Cuando se le añade centidonia una vez terminado el filtro, este se convierte en un suero que deja tus órganos paralizados diez segundos, limpiando todo rastro del veneno más mortal.

-Pero señor, eso es… ¡increíble! ¿Lo sabe alguien? ¡Es brillante!- sus ojos de color miel chisporroteaban con emoción- ¡Será el hallazgo académico más importante en siglos!

-Granger, cálmese. No se deje llevar por la euforia.

Hermione enrojeció por completo, se sintió como una niña pequeña el día de Navidad. No obstante, a pesar de todo, no pudo ocultar el brillo de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, es—

-Peligroso.- la interrumpió.-La poción necesita revisiones. Aún es inestable.

-Oh, entiendo, señor. Quizás habría que intentar rebajar los segundos en los que los órganos se paralizan.

-Eso es lo que pretendo, y en lo que trabajaremos todas las mañanas antes de las clases. ¿Está de acuerdo?

-¿Usted quiere que yo le…?- se detuvo al ver la expresión irritada de su profesor- Sí, claro que estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien. Espero que recuerde las notas que ha tomado. Necesitará un conocimiento extenso sobre plantas medicinales.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**NT: Parece que hemos llegado una tregua. A partir de aquí habrá progreso, empezamos a salir de la base para empezar a construir la pirámide. Estos van a estar mucho tiempo juntos, y discutirán, hablarán sobre cuestiones académicas, discutirán, quizás algo de vida personal, y discutirán y bueno, a ver qué pasa luego.**

**De nuevo perdón por tardar taaanto **

**Ah y no olviden dejar review para darme su opinión, vosotros me inspiráis **


End file.
